Les charmes de Beauxbâtons
by Silence-Phantom
Summary: Une jeune sorcière luxembourgeoise se joint à la délégation de Beauxbâtons en 1994 à l'occasion du "Triwizard Tournament". Guère impressionnée par "Hogwarts", l'école de magie britannique, elle va tenter de démontrer à quel point son école est meilleure que la leur durant son séjour. Or, son secret ainsi que diverses rencontres auront tendance à lui faire changer de comportement...
1. Chapitre Premier : Prélude

**Bonjour à tous !~ Ceci est ma première fanfiction, aussi bien sur cette œuvre fantastique qu'est** ** _Harry Potter_** **que sur ce site en lui-même. En réalité, je l'avais posté il y a un an ou deux mais j'ai fait de grosses corrections et avancé les chapitres. J'espère donc que vous apprécierez ce début et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Par contre, je tiens à préciser que pour les noms propres, j'utilise ceux de la V.O. : par exemple, Serdaigle deviendra ici Ravenclaw, Poudlard = Hogwarts et Severus Rogue = Severus Snape. Ah, et je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes éventuelles : malgré mes relectures, il m'arrive toujours d'en laisser échapper quelques unes. Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit.**

 **Bien entendu, les personnages et les lieux de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent guère (prosternons-nous tous devant notre déesse J.K. Rowling) : seuls mon personnage, ses proches (OCs) et l'histoire le sont.**

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier  
**

Ce matin-là, ce fut la douce mélodie provenant de son horloge qui la réveilla. Un beau son, qui résonnait comme une belle symphonie à travers toute la pièce et qui parvenait jusqu'à ses petites oreilles, l'incitant grandement à lever les jambes hors du lit. Décidément, ce morceau joué au clavecin était d'une beauté sans pareille, du moins pour une mélomane comme elle. Elle trouvait ça si agréable de s'éveiller en musique de la sorte qu'elle n'éprouvait plus aucune affection pour ces horribles réveils tous simples, ces odieuses et bruyantes cloches ou autres machines que l'on pouvait retrouver dans le monde des Moldus. C'est vrai... Rien de telle qu'une horloge ensorcelée pour démarrer la journée non seulement du bon pied mais aussi de très bonne humeur. Bon... Toujours était-il que pour certains, ce style de réveil avait plutôt l'effet inverse et agissait comme un somnifère tant il ressemblait à une berceuse : il rendormait bien malgré lui des personnes comme sa sœur cadette par exemple, qui n'était pas franchement du matin.

L'esprit brumeux et le corps encore un peu mollasson, la jeune fille emmitouflée dans sa couverture émit un léger bâillement avant de se redresser et d'appuyer son dos contre la tête de lit en argent. La nuit lui avait parut extrêment longue tant elle avait voulu que le jour arrive vite : en effet, il lui tardait déjà t'entamer cette journée qu'elle considérait comme étant très spéciale depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, après avoir dégagé d'une main les quelques mèches de cheveux en bataille qui lui tombaient sur la figure, elle ne tarda pas à entendre la poignée de la porte de sa chambre s'actionner, comme à chaque fois à cette heure-ci. Et sans surprise, elle découvrit bien vite Lamu, son elfe de maison qui comme d'habitude venait l'assister dans ses tâches matinales.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle, murmura timidement la dite elfe en s'inclinant maladroitement. Est-ce que Mademoiselle a passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Lamu, la salua-t-elle à son tour en inclinant légèrement la tête. J'ai passé une excellente nuit, je te remercie. Tu sais, il me tardait déjà d'être à ce matin. »

Alors qu'elle délaissait lentement son confortable lit deux places fait d'acajou décoré pour s'asseoir en face de sa coiffeuse, l'elfe Lamu ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser passer la douce lumière du soleil, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre à coucher pour y faire couler son bain. Depuis sa place, la jeune fille pouvait donc entendre tour à tour le robinet de la baignoire s'enclencher, l'eau claire et pure qui la remplissait ruisseler à l'intérieur, ainsi que le doux parfum des produits nettoyants.

Comme tous les matins avant son bain, la demoiselle s'attelait donc à brosser avec ferveur sa chevelure emmêlée tout en observant de manière songeuse son reflet dans la glace. Silencieusement, elle se mit à le contempler et à l'examiner, notant chacun des défauts et des traits non-potables qui composaient son portrait. Dans le verre qui composait le miroir, elle pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille à la peau relativement hâlée, de taille moyenne et vêtue d'une longue robe de nuit en soie rose saumon. Sa tête dessinait une forme ovale et ses petites joues gonflés ressortaient visiblement. Des petits yeux verts, perçants et légèrement effrayants la fixaient étrangement, l'auscultant du regard à travers la glace. Une tignasse auburn quelque peu indisciplinée entourait son visage et tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Et pour finir, il y avait cette poitrine de taille moyenne dissimulée derrière son vêtement qui l'ennuyait quelque peu.

À chaque fois qu'elle se détaillait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des petites grimaces et de toucher son visage pour déceler ces imperfections qui lui déplaisaient tant, telles que ses pommettes rebondies sous ses orbes verdoyantes. De ce fait, il fallait bien admettre qu'elle y mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage quand il s'agissait d'être un minimum un peu plus jolie et présentable, afin de faire ressortir une beauté à moitié factice.

Lorsqu'elle estima finalement que ses cheveux d'un brun rougeâtre étaient bien raides et à sa convenance, la jeune fille quitta la coiffeuse et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Quand elle y entra, elle croisa la route de son elfe qui en sortit, faisant voler derrière lui à l'aide de sa magie les paniers contenant son linge sale. La pièce bien éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les vitres était remplie d'une bonne odeur de rosée du matin et inspirait calme, détente et sérénité. Pourtant, même si elle appréciait beaucoup cette ambiance relaxante, elle fixa quand même la baignoire pleine d'eau tiède d'un air plutôt sceptique. Depuis quatre bonnes années, c'était devenu une véritable épreuve pour elle de prendre son bain tous les jours.

« Mademoiselle, vous devriez vous laver tant que l'eau est encore chaude, lui conseilla Lamu qui la voyait immobile et pensive.

\- Hein... ? Ah oui, tu as raison, approuva la concernée un brin distraite. Je te remercie. Est-ce que mon uniforme scolaire est prêt ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Désirez-vous que je le pose sur votre lit avec votre baguette de tout de suite ?

\- ... En ce qui concerne l'uniforme, tu peux directement le ranger dans l'une de mes valises. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la baguette, pose-là tout simplement sur mon bureau.

\- Bien Mademoiselle. »

À ces mots, Lamu exécuta une petite courbette - durant laquelle elle manqua de tomber - avant de disparaître via un transplanage. Une fois seule dans la pièce, elle ferma la porte et retira sa robe qu'elle laissa tout simplement tomber sur le sol. Nue comme un ver, elle s'approcha avec précaution du bain et y glissa un doigt, caressant l'eau bien chaude et pleine de mousse. La jugeant à la température idéale, elle coiffa rapidement sa chevelure sous forme de chignon et rentra dans la large baignoire, ne désirant pas perdre davantage de temps. A son aise, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la mousse blanche et la brassa légèrement à l'aide de ses mains et de ses pieds. Rien de tel qu'un bon bain pour démarrer la journée et mettre un terme à ses préoccupations matinales, songea-t-elle néanmoins en fermant les yeux.

 _« ... 3...2...1... »_

... Et la magie opéra. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de terminer son décompte que comme elle s'y attendait, des écailles orangées et ors se mirent à apparaître tour à tour sur ses jambes. Et bientôt... ses deux membres laissèrent place à la grande et large nageoire qu'elle connaissait si bien. Perplexe, elle l'agita mollement à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement prendre de quoi se frotter le corps.

Une sirène... voilà, ce qu'elle était... Ou du moins à moitié. Une créature originaire des eaux chaudes de Grèce qui appartenait à la catégorie des êtres de l'eau. Sa mère, qui descendait directement de cette race, lui avait transmit une partie de ses gênes. Une sirène tombée sous le charme d'un humain qui avait décidé de vivre sur la terre ferme à ses côtés, laissant derrière elle sa vie aquatique. Au début, la jeune fille ne s'était pas à faite à ce style de vie et avait bien souvent renier cette partie-là de son sang-hybride. En effet : la plupart des différentes espèces de sirènes - bien qu'elles soient définies comme étant des créatures sous-marines magnifiques pour certains - se trimbalaient cette réputation de monstres vils et sans vergogne qui se changeaient instantanément en horribles mochetés et qui chantaient pour attirer, ensorceler ou même noyer les nobles marins ainsi que tous ceux qui croisaient leur chemin. Et autant dire que cette perspective de vie ne l'avait guère enchanté.

Tout en ressassant ces quelques souvenirs, l'auburn se saisit d'un gel parfumé avant de le laisser couler de manière rêveuse sur les parties de son corps immergées. Elle s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier. Ça c'était produit peu de jours après la fête de célébration de son onzième anniversaire qu'avait organisée ses parents. Elle était allée jouer avec son frère et sa sœur dans les bois tous près de la maison et s'était malencontreusement vautrée dans une flaque de boue lors d'une de leur "explorations secrètes". Pour ne pas subir les remontrances de sa mère, qui lisait tranquillement un livre sur le terrasse de leur hôtel particulier à ce moment-là, elle s'était faufilée avec brillo à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer et était montée jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Et lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se verser de l'eau... elle s'était rendue compte quelque chose clochait. Elle avait sentit à ce moment-là sa peau lui piquer et avait eu le terrible sentiment de ne plus tenir debout. Peu rassurée, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à ses jambes, avant de lamentablement s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Encore un peu sonnée par la chute, elle avait voulu se relever mais n'y était parvenue pas, comme si elle n'avait plus qu'une seule jambe. Puis elle, s'était retournée et avait hurlé à plein poumon en voyant _"l'horrible chose"_ qu'était sa queue de sirène, comme elle se plaisait si bien à le dire à l'époque. Puis, sa mère lui avait finalement expliqué le pourquoi du comment autour d'un petit goûter après avoir accourue jusqu'à la salle d'eau, lieu où elle avait découvert sa fille aînée métamorphosée.

Brisant le silence de la pièce blanche et bleue, la jeune fille aux orbes vertes laissa échapper un petit rire claire avant de rincer le savon présent sur son corps. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, cette situation passée l'amusait quelque peu. Elle revoyait sa tête déformée par l'horreur et entendait de nouveau son cri strident presque apte à briser des fenêtres. En fin de compte, elle se disait qu'elle s'était plutôt habituée à ce nouveau mode de vie, surtout depuis sa baignade dans le lac tout proche d'ici. Cette fois-là, elle avait pu y nager pendant une ou deux heures et elle avait bien dû admettre que l'expérience avait été grandiose. Profitant du fait qu'elle puisse retenir sa respiration pendant un très long moment, elle avait pu visiter les profondeurs du point d'eau et rencontrer les différentes espèces qui y vivaient, en plus de pouvoir communiquer avec eux puisqu'elle parvenait à les comprendre. D'ailleurs, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas vivre dans un pays proche de la mer et espérait toujours autant découvrir les merveilles de l'océan. Sinon, l'inconvénient majeur qu'elle a encore aujourd'hui bien du mal à supporter est le moment du bain, qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps et ne lui facilitait clairement pas la tâche certains jours.

* * *

S'estimant propre après un bon quart d'heure de frottage et de rinçage intensif, la jeune fille appuya sur le bouton "bouilloire" de la baignoire, ce qui permit à l'eau de s'évaporer en douceur et de la sécher dans le même temps. Un dispositif magique bien conçu et pratique qui lui évitait de sortir et de ramper par terre pour se sécher. Petit à petit, ses écailles oranges disparurent une à une, dissimulant sa grande nageoire de poisson au profit des jambes humaines qui étaient les siennes. Parfois, elle se demandait vraiment où elle trouvait la force de se débrouiller ainsi lorsqu'elle était à l'Académie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'avait encore eu vent de ce petit "secret", enfin... personne à part sa famille, sa meilleure amie et la Directrice de son école. Et pour le coup, elle comptait bien continuer sur cette lancée : elle ne tenait réellement pas à ce que d'autres personnes l'apprennent.

Lentement, elle sortit de la baignoire à présent vide et attrapa un peignoir qu'elle s'empressa de porter, avant de s'approcher le lavabo. Une fois devant le sanitaire en porcelaine, elle ouvrit l'armoire recouvert de miroir qui était fixé juste au dessus de l'évier et en retira sa brosse à dents et du dentifrice. Tandis qu'elle nettoyait minutieusement sa dentition, elle entendit par delà les murs même de sa chambres des éclats de rires de petite fille et des bruits de pas tapant le sol à toute vitesse, suivit de près par une voix mécontente - voire rageante - et d'une course dans les escaliers qui ne se situaient pas très loin de sa porte.

« Maman, hurla la voix de fillette qui courait - semblerait-il - à toute allure dans les escaliers. Côôôôôôôme est amoureeeeeeux ! Côôôôôôôôme va avoir une petite-amiiiie !

\- La ferme espèce de petite fouineuse ! Hurla la voix de garçon qui la coursait de très près. »

Quelques secondes après, se fut à nouveau le calme dans le bâtiment. Vraiment ces deux-là, pensa l'auburn en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient - une fois de plus - réussit à trouver le moyen de se chamailler de bon matin. Et par Merlin, cette fois, elle n'y était pas mêlée. Encore une fois, il s'agissait d'une scène écrite quotidiennement : comme à l'accoutumé, sa petite sœur taquinait son frère aîné et à chaque fois qu'elle lui lançait des piques, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de démarrer au quart de tour. Mais malgré tout, ils s'adoraient, même si l'un se refusait à l'avouer de vive voix à l'autre.

Après s'être brosser les dents, la demoiselle ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit dans sa chambre. En proie à une légère réflexion devant son armoire, elle réfléchit un instant avant d'enfin choisir des vêtements assez simples : une jupe blanche, un sous-pull beige, une paire de collants opaques et des ballerines noires. En soit, une tenue confortable et idéale pour une journée ensoleillée mais un peu venteuse.

Rapidement et de nouveau devant sa coiffeuse, elle prit le temps de brosser une nouvelle fois sa crinière rouge avant de se faire une queue de cheval haute, stricte et sans défaut en les tirant vers l'arrière. Toutefois, elle laissa quand même une frange épaisse coiffée le côté gauche de son visage, juste pour ne pas laisser complètement vide l'un de ses contours.

Fin prête pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, l'auburn avança vers son bureau et fut bien contente d'apercevoir sur la table la boîte rectangulaire en acacia qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle lui venait directement de son père - qui la lui avait offerte - et contenait un des ces bien les plus précieux : sa baguette magique. Sur le couvercle, il était possible de lire une inscription rédigée dans style d'écriture très calligraphique.

 _«_ _ **Euphrosyne Harpae Cathelineau, Ière du nom**_ _. »_

Tel était son patronyme. Le premier prénom étant d'origine grec rappelant les origines de sa mère et qui était synonyme de gaieté, de courage, de plaisir et d'allégresse selon la mythologie ; et le second originaire du Luxembourg. Quant à son nom de famille, il s'agissait tout simplement du nom de son père, luxembourgeois d'origine.

Née un 3 Septembre 1980 de l'union d'un sorcier bourgeois au sang pur et d'une créature aquatique ayant choisie la vie humaine, Euphrosyne Cathelineau était donc une jeune sorcière au sang hybride vivant sur les terres européennes, plus précisément au Grand-Duché du Luxembourg, dans le canton d'Esch-sur-Alzette. Âgée d'encore quatorze ans aujourd'hui et fille cadette du couple, sa fratrie se composait d'elle-même ainsi que de Côme et Alice Cathelineau, respectivement son frère aîné de dix-sept ans et sa sœur benjamine de douze ans. Grâce aux sources de revenus conséquentes que rapportait leur père Adrien Cathelineau, la famille aisée habitait dans l'hôtel particulier de la lignée de Sang-Purs Cathelineau, qui se transmettait de générations en générations. De ce fait, presque tous ses ascendants paternels avaient vécus entre ces murs. Enfin, tous... sauf un dénommé Augustin Cathelineau qui était devenu _"fêlé"_ au bout d'un certain nombre d'années. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Cinq ans avant sa naissance, Adrien et ses frères et sœurs avaient hérités de cette luxueuse et vaste maison perdue en pleine campagne et entourée par un décor champêtre magnifique. Loin de la capitale, de sa frénésie et des modus, ils cohabitaient tranquillement et au calme dans ce milieu bucolique. Et depuis le mariage de ses grandes sœurs qui étaient parties vivre avec leurs époux respectifs et le départ de son frère aîné en Belgique, le pilier de la famille séjournait désormais seul en compagnie de sa femme et de ses trois enfants.

Caressant de ses doigts fins le petit coffret en bois avec un sourire nostalgique dessiné sur ses lèvres, la jeune sorcière ouvrit délicatement celui-ci, révélant enfin la baguette qu'elle contenait. Une baguette mesurant vingt-et-cinq centimètres et demi, faite de bois de vigne et dont le cœur était constitué d'une écaille de sirène - détail rappelant une fois de plus son affinité avec cet être aquatique. Fine mais plutôt rigide par contre, son cœur s'avérait être un bon conducteur magique, idéal surtout pour la Métamorphose. De même, étant indéniablement loyal, elle se montrait extrêmement caractérielle avec toute personne autre que sa propriétaire.

Ravie à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau s'en servir après toutes ses vacances, l'auburn au regard olive rangea l'objet magique dans la poche de son petit ceinturon marron. Puis, elle prit en main son sac et la cape de sorcier noire accrochée à son portemanteau avant de quitter la pièce en refermant la grande porte derrière elle, dans l'intention de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Et bien sûr, Lamu arriverait tout juste après elle pour faire son lit et remettre en place ce qui devait être en ordre. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, il s'agissait d'une elfe de maison très compétente et gentille au plus haut point malgré sa légère maladresse. N'ayant nulle part ou vivre suite à une vie infernale et une attitude cruelle de la part de son maître à son égard, les Cathelineau l'avait racheté à son tortionnaire, un geste de bonté venant tout droit de sa mère qui supportait mal la maltraitance poussée - et malheureusement courante - envers ses créatures. Et assurément, Euphrosyne était de son avis : beaucoup de sorciers de hauts rangs se permettaient bien des choses avec eux et elle savait ô combien il était tout-à-fait intolérable d'aller aussi loin. Après tout, les elfes étaient des êtres vivants, tout comme les humains, et étaient dotés d'un cœur. Et aucun être vivants ne méritait d'être traité ainsi. De cette manière, en échange de ses services domestiques, Lamu était donc nourrie, payée et même logée dans leur foyer.

* * *

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée grâce à l'un des longs escaliers en marbre et fer forgé, Euphrosyne traversa le grand hall. Sur son chemin, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux énormes valises posées sur le sol, près de l'entrée principale. Elles étaient déjà toutes prêtes et n'attendaient plus qu'à être embarquées. Dans le même temps, elle parvint à mettre la main sur "Briséis", son chat de race bengal au caractère très énergique. Tout en le tenant dans ses bras, elle entra dans la pièce où elle s'aperçut sans surprise que tout le monde était déjà attablé, en train de discuter et tout en savourant un copieux et délicieux petit déjeuner. Avant de s'installer à son tour avec eux sur la chaise libre à côté de sa mère, elle la salua d'un petit bisou sur la joue et réitéra la même geste avec son père, assit en bout de table tel un véritable pilier de famille.

La salle à manger était une grande pièce à vivre toute aussi somptueuse que le reste de la maison. Peinte et décorée de manière harmonieuse et ordonnée, les schémas de couleur se composaient de beige, de blanc, de marron et d'or. L'atmosphère se voulait volontairement chaude et accueillante, ainsi que champêtre grâce aux jolies plantes disposées par-ci et par-là à travers l'espace. Des lustres en verres et des chandeliers ornaient les murs et le dessus des petits rangements. Des vases, des tableaux, des horloges, des pendules et bien d'autres objets d'art embellissaient les différentes surfaces en bois polis ou en marbre, sans pour autant procurer une sensation d'étouffement ou de mal aise. Tout le mobilier était bien agencé, même les livres de la petite bibliothèque qui se situait non loin du buffet. Des longs et larges rideaux blancs cassés encadraient les grandes fenêtres à la françaises, qui donnaient vu sur le jardin, les étendues d'herbes et la montagne au loin. Au fond de la pièce, l'on pouvait discerner une cheminée sur laquelle étaient entreposés des photos de famille, où les photographiés bougeaient à l'intérieur des images. Toujours au fond mais à droite, une porte donnait sur le salon. Quant à celle de gauche, elle menait tout droit à la salle de musique où trônait fièrement un piano.

La faim se creusant de plus en plus dans son estomac, Euphrosyne ne tarda pas à poser son chat au sol et se hâta presque de se servir de peur que tout disparaisse. Aujourd'hui, vu qu'il s'agissait d'une journée très importante, ils avaient droit à un petit-déjeuner plutôt consistant. Des mets tous chauds garnissaient la table, titillant avec bonheur les narines de l'affamée. Devant elle et sur toute la longue de la surface boisée, elle avait le choix entre des viennoiseries typiquement françaises comme des croissants, des pains au chocolats ou des pains au raisins ; des œufs brouillés, des toasts grillés tartinés de confitures et/ou de beurre, des quartiers d'oranges, des saucisses, des pancakes au sirop, du jus de citrouille et de cerises, des carafes remplies de lait et de café chaud, du thé, ... En somme, tout ce qui leur fallait pour les rassasier durant plusieurs heures et leur permettre d'attaquer de front cette journée.

« Alors Euphrosyne. Te sens-tu prête à entamer ta cinquième année à _Beauxbâtons_ ? »

La voix douce et bienveillante de sa mère retentit alors dans la salle, ce qui eut pour effet d'installé un silence religieux. Galatéa Cathelineau... La sirène qui était tombée amoureuse d'un humain. Sous sa forme d'être terrien, il s'agissait d'une femme élégante et sage âgée d'une quarantaine d'année... ne serait-ce au moins en apparence. Ses cheveux étaient longs, ondulés et d'un rouge profond, et sa peau mâte faisait ressortir son regard vert et ses lèvres beiges. Néanmoins, derrière ces airs doux et aimables, elle se révélait être une dame stricte et intransigeante - mais également frivole et gaie - qui ne plaisantait pas avec les bonnes manières et l'éducation de ses enfants. Même si elle les aimaient de tout son cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les couver plus qu'il n'en fallait et d'être à cheval sur beaucoup d'éléments et de détails, ce qui engendrait parfois quelques scènes de disputes entre eux - surtout en ce qui concernait le secret de leur famille. Elle était en quelque sorte tout le contraire de son mari, qui se montrait un peu plus permissif.

« Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? L'interrogea à son tour la concernée après avoir bu une gorgée de thé chaud.

\- Ta mère et moi tenions juste à nous assurer que tout allait pour le mieux, lui répondit gaiement son père assit en bout de table. Côme appréhendes un peu et j'imagine que tu sais très bien pour quoi.

\- J'appréhende rien du tout papa, grommela le susnommé en mangeant un croissant.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, ajouta l'auburn en se souvenant de ce détail. Alors... Tu as vraiment l'intention de participer au _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ ?

\- Et comment ! Je compte pas laisser passer l'opportunité d'obtenir une gloire éternelle, de gagner milles gallions et...

\- ... Et d'impressionner la jolie fille dont tu es amoureuuuuux, le coupa Alice en riant.

\- Toi tais-toi ! Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! »

Le Triwizard Tournament était un concours magique où s'affrontait les trois plus grandes et principales écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe : _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_, _Durmstrang Institute_ et _L'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons_. Les trois champions, représentant chacun une école, devaient accomplir trois tâches tout en étant traditionnellement jugés par les Directeurs et Directrices des écoles participantes. Celles-ci testaient le courage, l'intelligence et l'habileté des sorciers désignés qui concouraient pour la gloire de gagner le tournoi, son trophée et sa récompense monétaire. Cependant, le championnat était tout de de même renommé pour être extrêmement dangereux, mettant en périls la vie des participants.

« Tu as encore cette idée en tête, murmura Galatéa sur un ton de reproche. Tu sais que des gens sont morts dans ce tournoi ?!

\- Et c'est même pour cette raison qu'à partir de maintenant, les élèves âgés de moins de dix-sept ans n'auront pas le droit de concourir, renchérit Euphrosyne avec un sourire en coin. Tu es une vraie tête brûlée mon cher frère.

\- Mais c'est parce qu'il est prêt à se faire dévorer tout cru par tout un tas de monstres pour les beaux yeux de sa bien-aimée, railla la plus jeune de la fratrie.

\- Et comment s'appelle cette jeune demoiselle déjà, intervient Adrien en tournant la tête vers son fils, tout sourire.

\- Elle n'a pas de nom puisque je ne suis amoureux de personne !

\- Arrête de nier Côme, ce n'est plus la peine, chantonna l'auburn au tartinant son toast. Tout le monde sait à l'académie que ton cœur bats plus que jamais pour _Fleur Delacour_. Donc accroches-toi puisque la concurrence est rude..

\- Ah oui, s'exclama le père de famille. C'est bien elle. Si je me souviens bien, c'est une de tes amies Euphrosyne.

\- Amie, amie... C'est un bien grand mot papa. Disons qu'on se croise quelque fois... et qu'on s'entend plutôt bien.

\- Côme en pince pour Fleuuuur ! Se moqua une petite brunette à l'humeur taquine.

\- Bon et bien puisque tout le monde s'obstine à croire que je craque pour cette fille, moi, je remonte dans ma chambre ! Vous n'aurez qu'à me faire signe quand on partira et ne m'oubliez pas ! Je tiens pas à rater la _Coupe du Monde de Quidditch_! »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme se leva et quitta la table en ronchonnant. La jeune sirène, quant à elle, ne put réprimer un sourire narquois : elle trouvait la susceptibilité de son frère aîné vraiment amusante. Comme presque tous les garçons de son école, il craquait sur Fleur Delacour, la belle _Demie-Vélane_. Mais après tout, qui pouvait bien lui résister à celle-là, une fois qu'elle usait de ses charmes magiques ? Bien peu de monde. Malgré son caractère hautain et sa manie de se croire supérieure aux autres quasiment en permanence, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune fille appréciée pour ses résultats, son éducation, son sérieux et sa sympathie. Partageant quelques points communs, il était donc logique qu'elle et Euphrosyne soit souvent sur la même longueur d'onde lorsqu'elles se rencontraient, et ce en dépit de leur différence d'âge. Et en ce que concernait sa petite sœur Gabrielle, autant dire que du haut de ses onze ans, cette petite blonde était véritable petite ange - prenant tout de même peu à peu les mauvaises habitudes de son aînée - qui s'entendait très bien avec son espiègle petite sœur.

« Maman, tu es sûre et certaine de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous à la Coupe du Monde ? Il s'agit quand même de l'événement sportif par excellence pour nous les sorciers !

\- C'est vrai, insista Alice d'un air implorant. Tu vas rater quelque chose ! C'est un rassemblement mondial quand même !

\- Pour la dernière fois les filles, j'ai pris ma décision et c'est non. Ce sport ne me passionne pas : il est beaucoup trop violent à mes yeux. Par contre, il y a autre détail qui m'ennuie.

\- Quoi donc, l'interrogea Adrien en se rapprochant d'elle. C'est encore au sujet de Côme, c'est ça ?

\- ... Oui. »

Galatéa aborda alors une expression très inquiète et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en tapotant machinalement la table du bout de ses ongles. En mère poule qu'elle était, elle ne voulait absolument pas que son fils participe au tournoi, de peur qu'il s'y blesse gravement ou qu'il y décède. Durant les vacances, les discussions à ce sujet avaient été enflammées : d'un côté, le mari tenait à ce que son fils fasse parti du tournoi puisque tel était son désir ; de l'autre côté, il y avait la femme, la farouche sirène qui s'y opposait d'une main ferme, craignant pour sa vie. Néanmoins, la décision avait finalement été prise et ils avaient tous les deux décidés d'un commun accord de laisser le jeune homme s'inscrire puisqu'il avait l'âge requis. Mais en fin de compte, plus la rentrée avait approché et plus la femme avait regretté sa décision. Et en ce qui les concernaient, Euphrosyne et Alice estimaient qu'il en était capable - même s'il avait la manie de foncer tête baisser et sans réfléchir. Ce serait une parfaite occasion pour lui de faire marcher sa tête et de le mettre à l'épreuve, lui qui se jugeait apte à tout affronter.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Lamu et deux autres elfes de maison apparurent dans la salle à manger, débarrassant la table de ses couverts et des restes du petit déjeuner. Après une excuse polie, l'auburn quitta la table et se retira dans sa chambre pour ranger ses dernières affaires, suivit de près par sa petite sœur qui elle monta un étage plus haut vers la sienne.

Le simple fait d'assister à la 422ème édition de la _CMQ à_ Dartmoor l'excitait au plus haut point et il lui tardait vraiment d'y être. C'était la première fois qu'elle y allait et c'était cela qui l'avait empêcher de fermer l'œil de la nuit. D'après beaucoup de sorciers et magiciens, le fait de s'y rendre était presque comme une aventure. Elle s'imaginait déjà sur le campus dans lequel elle allait séjourner : des tentes par ci et par là, une foire énorme, de la musique, de l'ambiance... et surtout ses amis et Madame Maxime qu'elle rejoindrait là-bas.

Cette année, le championnat se tenait le 18 Août 1994 en Angleterre, soit quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes à l'Académie Beauxbâtons et son quinzième anniversaire. Ainsi, la jeune fille quittera directement le Royaume-Uni pour se rendre en France, Paris étant la ville d'où partait le carrosse magique le plus proche. De ce fait, la perspective même de démarrer sa nouvelle année scolaire de cette manière la réjouissait grandement.

 **Fin du Premier Chapitre.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : La CMQ

**Bonjour tout le monde~ Ici Silence-Phantom, de retour avec le second chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente : mon PC n'arrivait plus à se connecter en Wi-Fi à mon routeur mais maintenant, le problème est réglé. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même cette deuxième partie. Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes ou oublis de mots. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de HP ne m'appartiennent pas ; seuls mon personnage original, son entourage et l'histoire le sont.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch**

Prête à partir et toutes ses valises disposées en bas avec les autres, Euphrosyne se rendit au rez-de-chaussée en même temps que Côme et Alice. Tandis que l'aîné affichait un simple enthousiasme à l'idée d'enfin quitter la demeure familiale, la benjamine ne cherchait même pas à cacher sa joie et trépignait déjà d'impatience. Seule la jeune demie-sirène, ravie elle aussi, parvenait à contenir avec brillo son excitation en se contentant d'un simple sourire satisfait, comme à son habitude.

Venant du jardin juste derrière la maison, sa mère se présenta à son tour au lieu de rassemblement, toujours aussi coquette comme à son accoutumé. Avec l'aide d'un autre elfe de maison, elle vérifiait sa tenue pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune bavure, pli ou autres tâches sur sa robe par exemple. Elle était toujours aussi méticuleuse, songea Euphrosyne. Voilà un des traits de caractère qu'elle tenait bien d'elle. Curieuse, elle se contenta juste de l'ausculter du regard.

« Ah, Euphie, te voilà, se réjouît aussitôt la matriarche en la voyant. Dis-moi : qu'est-ce tu penses de cette robe ? Tu sais, c'est celle que j'ai acheté lors de notre voyage en Italie cet été, chez la créatrice _Monatella Ulula_ elle-même ! Cette collection est superbe, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'appelle _''Estate Monstruosa''_ , qui veut dire _Monstreux Été_ !»

\- Je dois avouer qu'elle te va très bien, confirma l'auburn d'une expression sincère. Je suis d'ailleurs certaine que la défunte mais grande _Monique Soidargent_ serait de mon avis.

\- Oh merci beaucoup ma chérie ! Je n'attendais pas plus beau compliment ! »

Galatéa tournoya un moment sur elle-même avant de prier un des elfes de lui emmener son sac et son chapeau. _Monatella Ulula_ était une enchanteresse couturière d'origine italienne très connue à ce jour, surtout parmi les sorciers de son propre pays. Ces tenues étaient toutes plus élégantes et uniques les unes que les autres, notamment avec ses fameux effets de motifs qui pouvaient scintiller, disparaître et apparaître à volonté. Monique _Soidargent_ , par contre, était quant à elle était la plus grande créatrice de mode au niveau international. Morte depuis plus de cinquante ans, son fantôme hantait maintenant les murs de Beauxbâtons.

« Mais une seconde, intervint Euphrosyne. Je croyais que tu ne venais pas en Angleterre avec nous. Est-ce que tu as finalement changé d'avis ?

\- Oh non, bien sûr que non voyons, s'écria presque la dame d'un air faussement indigné. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le quidditch ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Non : pendant que vous, vous serez en train de dépenser toute votre énergie à crier comme des illuminés dans une des loges du stade, moi je serai déjà dans la plus belle ville du monde : Paris ! Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de retourner aux 110 Boulevards et de visiter la capitale moldue… Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas m'en priver ma chérie.

\- Donc, après la compétition, on te rejoindra là-bas pour faire les courses de la rentrée et prendre le Carrosse ?

\- C'est ça, tu as tout compris. »

Après un léger rire partagé, la mère et la fille furent juste après gentiment interrompues par le patriarche du petit hôtel particulier, prêt à partir. Le moment du départ étant enfin arrivé, Euphrosyne s'empressa de mettre Briséis à l'intérieur de sa petite cage et le remit à l'elfe assigné à sa mère. Malheureusement, sa petite boule de poile au comportement énergique ne pourrait pas suivre le tournoi à ses côtés, praticité oblige, et elle la retrouverait donc à Paris avec le gros des affaires qu'elle n'emmenait pas avec elle. Bien sûr, pour Côme et Alice c'était la même chose en ce qui concernait le hibou pour le premier, et le crapaud pour la seconde. Pour Adrien, hors de question de les emmener avec eux vu les circonstances.

« Bon : jeune homme et mesdemoiselles, annonça monsieur Cathelineau avec un large sourire conquis à l'adresse de ses enfants, le _portoloin_ est fin prêt et nous pouvons donc partir ! Assurez-vous de ne pas avoir oublié votre bagage de voyage. Rangez le bien dans votre poche. »

 _Rangez-le bien dans votre poche_ … Euphrosyne ne mit pas plus de quelques instants avant de comprendre : son père voulait parlez du célèbre sortilège _de Ratatinage_ , qui servait à réduire la taille d'un objet ou d'un petit animal, pour les rendre plus faciles à transporter. Le sort inverse se nommait quant à lui le sort d' _Engorgement_. C'était fou à quel point les sorciers savaient être malins. Dommage pour les moldus, qui ne pouvaient pas en profiter.

Sans plus attendre, elle sortit un instant sa baguette et pointa son sac avant de prononcer la formule avec assurance et fermeté :

« _Reducio !_ »

En quelques secondes à peine, la taille du dit sac diminua considérablement, jusqu'à atteindre celle d'un petit coffret qui tenait de la paume d'une main.

Ravie de sa prouesse, la jeune fille dessina un sourire en coin sur son visage. Elle aida ensuite sa sœur, qui elle, n'avait pas encore appris cette formule. L'aîné, quant à lui, le réussit haut la main bien évidemment.

Les parents, de leur côté, acquiescèrent et s'échangèrent un regard empli de fierté. Cette petite corvée était également un moyen de les tester un peu, afin de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas tout oublié durant les vacances d'été. Et là, ils étaient ravis de constater que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Ils avaient beaucoup de chance d'avoir des enfants plutôt doués et ils étaient certains qu'Alice progresserait elle aussi à son rythme. Déjà, sa première année réussie à l'Académie lui promettait également un avenir plein de succès.

« Très bien. Je suppose que le moment est venu pour moi de me séparer ma chère famille, déclara Galatéa avec une pointe d'humour après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge du hall. Ne m'en voulez pas trop de ne pas être trop triste les enfants : Paris est la capitale du bon goût et je suis sûre et certaine de ne pas m'ennuyer là-bas !

\- Essayes alors de ne pas trop dépenser de gallions quand tu y seras, lui rappela affectueusement l'auburn avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est vrai que tu as toujours tendance à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres pour des bibelots que tu n'utilises même pas, ajouta à son tour Côme qui avait à peu près retrouver sa bonne humeur.

\- Moi j'aime bien les bibelots de maman, s'exclama joyeusement Alice. Surtout cet horrible morceau de bois rigolo qu'elle a acheté en Nouvelle-Zélande à un noble centaure ! Pour rappel, il traîne toujours dans le grenier, hein !

\- Mais enfin Alice, se vexa la maîtresse de maison. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire morceau de bois comme tu dis ! Il s'agit d'un totem très ancien et très rare… Il protège notre demeure des auras maléfiques !

\- Hm… si tu le dis, répondit finalement Euphrosyne d'un air pensif. J'imagine que c'est dans la nature des créatures de l'eau de collecter tout et n'importe quoi… Comme des trésors qu'elles gardent secrètement bien entreposés dans leurs antres.

\- Ah bon ? Une telle légende circule sur nous ? Comme c'est amusant. »

Une fois tout le monde à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, Galatéa enlaça ses trois enfants un par un avant d'embrasser son mari et de monter à l'intérieur de la voiture moldue qui l'attendait en tant que passager. Leur majordome, un fier et dévoué cracmol, se transforma en chauffeur et monta à l'avant, sur le siège conducteur. Euphrosyne fut vraiment surprise de voir qu'il pouvait manipuler ce genre de machine.

« Tu pars à Paris dans un véhicule moldu ? S'étonna-t-elle en examinant la voiture d'un œil inquisiteur. Voilà qui est très étrange.

\- Oui… J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne chose de découvrir un peu le paysage, surtout que le trajet n'est pas si long.

\- Quatre heures ça reste un peu long, lui fit remarquer un Côme au bras croisés. En balai ce serait beaucoup plus rapide et t'aurais toujours l'occasion d'admirer le paysage depuis le ciel.

\- Mmm… Non merci. Je préfère le confort de ce sublime… moyen de transport. Une… voiture de collection d'après ton père ! Et puis après tout, il l'a acheté alors autant l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas Adrien ?

\- Parfaitement ma chérie, affirma le concerné en se rapprochant à son tour. Fait bon voyage et essayes de ne pas te perdre en arrivant.

\- C'est juré, promis la sirène avec un soupçon de malice. Et je serai aussi discrète qu'une chouette. Quant à vous les fans de Quidditch, amusez-vous bien et soyez prudents !~

\- Oh mais une minute, maintenant que j'y pense : est-ce que tu as bien pensé à donner à Euphrosyne son petit talisman ?

\- ... Oh ! Par Merlin : ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête ! Euphie, ma chérie, viens un peu par ici je te prie !~ »

Déconcertée, la sang-mêlée obéit à sa mère et avança jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois devant la portière, Galatéa chercha quelque chose dans son sac à main, avant de le tendre à sa fille cadette. Il s'agissait d'un joli bijou serti d'une jolie pierre précieuse bleue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un bracelet enchanté conçu spécialement pour nous. Porte-le et aucune goutte d'eau n'aura d'effet sur toi, si tu vois où je veux en venir. Donc ne le perds pas ! »

Sans une parole, Euphrosyne prit délicatement le bracelet et l'attacha à son poignet. Ainsi, ce bijou – ou plutôt la pierre – l'empêcherait de se transformer en sirène même si elle se retrouvait par mégarde trempée ou plus simplement mouillée. C'était bel et bien très pratique, étant donné à quel point ça pouvait se révéler vraiment problématique d'être une créature de l'eau. D'un autre côté, elle se demandait bien où est-ce que sa mère avait pu se procurer un tel objet. Très certainement en Grèce, pensa-t-elle logiquement.

« Merci, mère. J'en prendrai soin.

\- Tu as intérêt. Sinon, ce sera à toi de débrouiller !~ Sur ce, je vous dis tous à bientôt ! Dit-elle à l'adresse des autres membres de la famille. Profitez bien de votre virée en Angleterre !~ »

Sans patienter plus longtemps, la matriarche ordonna à son chauffeur cracmol de démarrer sa voiture et celle-ci roula d'abord lentement jusqu'à l'extérieur de leur propriété, avant de prendre le large et de disparaître de leur champ de vision. Le bruit du moteur disparut lui aussi petit à petit au loin.

« Maman a oublié ses valises, ou quoi ? Remarqua aussitôt Alice. En plus il y a les nôtres aussi, non ? Celles qu'on n'emmène pas je veux dire !

\- Lamu et les autres elfes vont se charger de les déplacer jusqu'à Paris grâce au transplanage, lui expliqua le père. »

Celui-ci jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset et esquissa un sourire en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient à l'heure.

« Bon, il semblerait que ce soit pile l'heure ! Leur notifia-t-il. Voilà ce que vous allez faire : vous allez marcher, passer le portail et fermez les yeux dès que je vous le dirais. C'est bien compris ?

\- Oui mais, ne sommes-nous pas censés nous servir d'un portoloin, comme le chapeau de grand-mère Cecilia ? Le questionna l'auburn, sceptique.

\- Ou le miroir de l'oncle Augustin, se moqua bêtement Alice en pensant à son oncle drôle et farfelu.

\- Non. J'ai trouvé un moyen beaucoup efficace et moins… agité de voyager : j'ai tout simplement enchanté le portail. Une fois que nous l'auront passé, nous nous retrouverons à destination. Mais prenez garde : si vous ne souhaitez pas atterrir je ne sais où, fermez et ouvrez bien vos yeux à la seconde où je vous l'ordonnerai. »

Consciente du petit danger que pouvait entraîner cette petite escapade, la demie-sirène, sa cadette et son aîné approuvèrent les recommandations de leur père sans discuter. L'auburn, qui était impatiente à l'idée d'y être sans pour autant le démontrer, n'allait certainement s'amuser à défier son père et à tenter quoi que soit. Non seulement ce n'était pas du tout son genre, mais en plus, il ne manquerait plus que ça tient : qu'elle se retrouve paumée dans un endroit inconnu au lieu d'assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Non, ce serait vraiment l'horreur pour elle, sans ajouter que ses amis l'y attendaient.

La jeune fille forma une ligne avec les autres, et se plaça juste entre Côme et Alice. D'après son paternel, le déplacement ne serait pas trop tumultueux. Cependant, elle appréhendait quand même : la sorcellerie se révélait être tellement imprévisible par moment… Il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour que tout tourne au vinaigre et elle le savait. Néanmoins, elle avait également foi en l'expertise de son père, qui excellait dans l'art d'exercer des sortilèges de hauts niveaux.

« Et bien… on dirait que c'est le moment d'y aller, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle inspira et respira un grand coup et, en suivant les directives de son père, traversa le portail en compagnie de ce-dernier et des deux autres, les dents serrées. En claquement de doigts, ils se volatilisèrent tous en franchissant le haut portail sculpté, disparaissant derrière un nuage de fumé étrange et perceptible au-delà de l'ouverture.

* * *

Lorsque Euphrosyne ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut des collines. Ces collines à l'herbe si verte … rappelant étrangement celles des _Windy Gardens_ qu'elle avait visité en Irlande du Sud. Après avoir examiné l'environnement autour d'elle d'un rapide coup d'œil, elle constata que le tableau était le même à perte de vue. Des étendues couleurs émeraudes dont elle ne voyait pas la fin. A quelques pas d'elle, Alice sautillait dans tous les sens, complètement excitée comme une puce. Côme, de son côté, semblait tout aussi intrigué et comme sa cadette, il se demandait où est-ce qu'ils avaient tous atterri.

La jeune sorcière au sang hybride se tourna alors vers son père d'un air inquisiteur. Ce décor… il était vraiment loin de l'image et de l'atmosphère festive, bruyante et effrénée qu'elle se faisait du site du championnat.

« Père, où est-ce que nous sommes ? Lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt, une main sur la hanche. Elle n'appréciait pas tellement quand les événements ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu.

\- Est-ce qu'on est perdu là ? Ajouta à son tour son aîné, dubitatif. »

Seule Alice, l'aventurière à l'énergie presque inépuisable, paraissait être au paradis et continuait de courir dans toutes les directions sur la colline où ils se situaient.

Adrien jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa boussole magique avant de sourire et de regarder ses enfants.

« Non, au contraire, nous sommes bien arrivés à destination.

\- À destination tu dis, répéta la sirène incrédule. Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'en doute fort : pas de stades, pas de supporters, pas de magie et surtout pas de sorciers et de campements…

\- Si, je peux te l'assurer, confirma-t-il avec certitude. Nous y sommes. C'est juste que l'événement se situe un peu plus loin au nord. Il va falloir marcher un peu. »

Compréhensif, les Cathelineau se mirent donc en route en direction du nord. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Euphrosyne aperçut, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, d'autres personnes marchant dans la même direction qu'eux. Vu leur démarche et leur allure, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'autres sorciers, ce qui eut pour effet de la rassurer un peu plus.

Et lorsque que le décor qu'elle attendait tant de voir se dessinait enfin devant elle, elle esquissa un sourire. Finalement… Ils y étaient arrivés. L'illustre et fameuse _Coupe du Monde de Quidditch_.

Une fois devant les entrées, l'auburn prit encore le temps d'étudier les alentours, animée par une certaine joie. Vu de près… c'était grand. Très grand… voire même immense. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir des sorciers sur leurs balais exercer des prouesses aériennes, des stands en tous genres et autres objets délirants virevolter de partout. De plus, bien entendu, il y avait tout ce monde, toutes ces langues étrangères et tous ces drapeaux qui soulignaient l'ampleur mondial de l'évènement.

« Monsieur Cathelineau. Soyez les bienvenus, vous et votre famille, à la 422ième édition de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, déclara le magicien qui nous accueillit à l'entrée. Votre tente se trouve dans le secteur nord-est du site. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

L'homme d'âge mûre s'inclina ensuite avant de nous frayer un chemin à travers la foule en délire qui était déjà dans l'ambiance de la compétition. De la musique résonnait, des vendeurs proposaient des objets amusants et de toutes sortes, les plus jeunes s'amusaient avec des jouets magiques loin d'être discrets… Ça ne devait pas être évident de cacher tout ça des yeux des moldus mais il semblerait que le Ministère de la Magie britannique ne s'en soit pas trop mal sorti à première vue. Et, d'après que ce que leur guide venait tout juste d'expliquer à son père, le campus appartenait en fait à un moldu dont la mémoire était constamment altérée pour éviter les ennuis. Pratique et efficace, comme toujours, même si cela avait dû coûter une certaine dérogation de la part des autorités magiques, songea l'hybride avec un sourire en coin.

« Hey regardes, l'alerta Côme en lui faisant signe de jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus d'elle. C'est _Victor Krum_ ! »

En hauteur et ainsi que sur beaucoup d'autres tentes, certaines des affiches qui s'éclipsaient et réapparaissaient toutes les minutes montraient l'image mouvante d'un garçon qui avait l'air plus âgé que son frère, de par sa carrure impressionnante. Fièrement à cheval sur son balai, il brandissait son bras, une expression victorieuse collée sur le visage.

C'était bien _Victor Krum_ , le célèbre et jeune attrapeur bulgare, futur espoir de sa nation et qui excellait dans ce sport. Ce sera la première fois qu'elle le verrait jouer en direct et les matchs promettaient d'être très intéressants. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas si désagréable que ça à regarder, même s'il était peut-être un peu trop « costaud » pour elle.

« Mais bon, c'est toujours important d'apprécier les jolies choses, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même avant de rire faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'exclama aussi vite Alice, qui espérait avoir bien entendu.

\- Rien du tout petite curieuse. Avances, veux-tu. »

Hors de question pour elle de se faire chambrer par son adorable et espiègle petite sœur. C'était le rôle de son râleur d'aîné, ça.

Le guide s'arrêta finalement devant une petite tante couleur mauve et aux motifs dorés. S'en suivit par la suite plusieurs petites recommandations et explications sur le camp dans le but de passer le meilleur séjour possible, puis le sorcier s'en alla enfin. Oh, et bien sûr, il y avait aussi cette invitation d'un certain _Ludovic Bagman_ à l'adresse de monsieur Cathelineau, qu'il devait rejoindre dans un heure. Mais pour le moment, il fallait d'abord se poser un instant.

Les uns après les autres, la famille de sorciers pénétra dans leur tente d'apparence ordinaire et étroite vu de l'extérieur, mais véritablement confortable, large et luxueuse à l'intérieur. Tout à fait digne d'eux en somme, avec le nécessaire et plus encore comparé à d'autres campeurs.

Euphrosyne partit poser sa valise au modèle réduit sur le lit de la pièce un peu au fond et lui redonna sa taille d'origine. Elle se contenta juste de sortir quelques affaires, au cas où elle n'y passerait finalement pas la nuit si jamais elle décidait de rester avec ses amis. D'ailleurs, des matchs, animations et des événements avaient lieux à toutes heures et ils arrivaient même à certains de ne pas se coucher du tout pour profiter de tout.

L'auburn remplaça, par la même occasion, ses ballerines par des bottes bien plus confortables et adaptées au terrain. Puis, quand elle se leva du lit, des discussions et des voix familières retint son attention. Quelques secondes après avoir tendue l'oreille pour essayer de poser un nom sur ses voix, elle retourna rapidement, heureuse, dans la pièce principale et d'un air bienheureux qui illuminait son visage au teint légèrement mâte. Là, elle vit son père discuter plaisamment avec un couple d'adultes qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'il avait invité à l'intérieur de l'habitat. Et juste à côté d'eux, elle reconnut tout de suite un troisième visiteur, une jeune fille de son âge à la chevelure longue, bouclée et couleur noir de jais, à la peau légèrement bronzée par le soleil et au regard marron chocolat. Cette-dernière, en l'apercevant à son tour, afficha une expression ébahie avant de la transformer en immense joie.

« Euphrosyne !

\- Ambrosia ! »

Les deux meilleures amies foncèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de rire un peu ensemble, sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents respectifs.

 _Ambrosia De La Luz_ était une sorcière âgée de quinze ans, au sang-mêlée et originaire d'Espagne. Elle aussi étudiante à l'Académie Beauxbâtons depuis ses onze ans, c'est là-bas qu'elle a rencontré Euphrosyne lors de leur première année vu qu'elles avaient toutes les deux intégré la même maison. Et depuis, elles étaient inséparables.

« Euphie, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, déclara sitôt la jeune l'espagnole dans un français parfait et saupoudré de ce superbe accent hispanique qui faisait son charme. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter en plus de tout ce dont nous avions parlé par courrier ! Comme le second épisode de mes aventures en Colombie ! C'est un pays _muy muy magnífico_ tu sais, avec sa forêt tropicale et tout le reste !

\- Je n'en doute pas Ambre ! J'imagine que ça a dû être une aventure fantastique pour toi ! Pour ma part, c'est la suite de mon voyage en Italie que je dois te raconter ! Les mages locaux sont si cultivés…

\- … Síííííí, Et aussi très beau, n'est-ce paaaas ? La taquina la brune avec un sourire en coin.

\- … Hm… Oui c'est sûr, répondit la concernée en ricanant légèrement. »

Les deux sorcières bavardèrent avec entrain pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et en profitèrent pour parler de leurs vacances d'été, de leur vie sentimentale, de leur joie d'être ici, de la rentrée qui approchait à grand pas et donc de leur impatience de retourner à Beauxbâtons, mais aussi surtout, du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui allait avoir lieu cette année. Apparemment, tout comme Côme, la grande sœur d'Ambrosia élève en sixième année, _Fernanda De La Luz_ , voulait également y participer. Il allait y avoir beaucoup de candidats intrépides cette année, pensa Euphrosyne.

Après avoir poliment échangé avec les parents d'Ambrosia – dont la mère sorcière connaissait bien Adrien – et établit une heure de rendez-vous avec son père pour assister au dernier match tard dans la nuit en compagnie du nommé Ludovic Bagman, les deux jeunes filles s'éclipsèrent enfin et marchèrent à présent en direction du match qui opposait le Luxembourg à l'Ecosse puisque leur petit groupe les y attendait.

« Et l'Espagne alors ? Demanda l'auburn, soucieuse. Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà joué ?

\- Oui… et ils ont perdus ce matin contre l'Uganda !

\- Quoi déjà ?! Mais la compétition commence à peine… et le match est déjà terminé ? Ça n'aura pas duré longtemps dis donc...

\- Si je t'assure ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas : ils ont rapidement attrapé le vif d'or ! Ragh, _diablos_ ! Mais bon leurs adversaires étaient doués, il n'y avait pas photo. Du coup maintenant, c'est au tour de ton équipe d'être soutenue !

\- Merci. Ça promet d'être intéressant. Stade numéro trois c'est bien ça ?

\- Exact ! D'ailleurs Margot et Juliette nous y attendent déjà avec Jules et Paul ! Et même _Madame Maxime_ est venue assistée à la compétition !

\- La directrice ? Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, sérieusement ! »

Les deux amies se dépêchèrent donc de rejoindre le reste du groupe. En chemin, elles s'arrêtèrent à des stands divers et variés pour acheter des friandises et autre objets bizarres et insolites, ainsi que pour se maquiller aux couleurs de leurs contrées. Une bande garçons anglophones qu'elles ne connaissaient même temps tentèrent de les aborder mais sans succès, surtout à cause d'Euphrosyne qui n'était pas du tout intéressée à l'instar de sa camarade. Par contre, elles passèrent du temps à parlementer avec les sorcières américaines au stand du _"Salem Witches' Institute"_ , une organisation qui promouvait l'éducation et le droit des femmes sorcières et magiciennes.

Après une petite trotte à travers le campus, les comparses perçurent enfin au loin deux visages qui ne leur étaient pas inconnus.

« Euphrosyne te voilà enfin, s'exclama Juliette Bonaugure en apercevant l'auburn arriver au loin. Ça fait tellement plaisir de te retrouver !

\- Oui, c'est génial que tu sois là, ajouta Margot Fontenay d'un ton ravi. Il était temps que tu nous rejoignes et tu arrives juste à temps pour écouter les histoires « fantastiques » de Juliette : Elle n'arrête pas de nous remplir la tête avec son nouveau correspondant japonais qui étudie à _l'École des Esprits et de la Magie_ : _Mahoutokoro_.

\- Ouiiii, c'est tellement fascinant ! Par exemple, est-ce que tu savais que cet institut est bâti sur une île volcanique et déserte ? Elle s'appelle... hm... attends que je me souvienne... _Minami Iwo Jima_ ! C'est génial non comme anecdote ?!

\- En effeeeet c'est passionnant Juliette, s'en amusa discrètement Margot. Passionnant. »

 _Juliette Bonaugure_ , âgée de quinze ans, était une née-moldue française à la longue chevelure raide d'un blond vénitien et au regard noisette. Portant bien son nom, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille à l'esprit romantique, fantasque et au cœur d'artichaut.

 _Margot Fontenay_ , même âge, était quant à elle une sorcière française aux racines suisses et au sang mêlé. Ses cheveux châtain clair et coupés à la garçonne encadraient parfaitement son visage laiteux, mettant en valeur ses yeux bleus. Beaucoup plus mature que la précédente, elle se plaisait à rire gentiment de ses fantaisies.

« Ah oui, se remémora Euphrosyne d'un air songeur. Elle fait partie des onze grandes écoles, comme Beauxbâtons, n'est-ce pas ? Mais dis-moi : comment est-ce que tu as fait pour te dégoter cet autre "correspondant" ?

\- Et bien, débuta la concernée, figures-toi que pendant l'été, j'ai participé à un petit concours de potions et il y avait des élèves d'autres écoles ! Comme il était super mignon, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde et je l'ai abordé ! Il m'a gentiment donné son adresse et moi la mienne et depuis, on arrête plus de s'écrire ! Formidable non ?!

\- Mais est-ce que tu n'écrivais pas déjà à un autre garçon ? La questionna alors une Ambrosia sceptique. Sans compter qu'il y aussi Alaric Lindgren, de notre école !

\- .. Hein ? Qui ? Ah oui, Alaric… Bof, je préfère laisser tomber avec lui. Il est beaucoup trop… heu beaucoup trop… Enfin tu vois, quoi !

\- … Non, je ne vois pas du tout, avoua l'espagnole d'un air inquisiteur. Mais tout cas, tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait rejoindre les garçons, suggéra finalement Euphrosyne. Ils doivent s'impatienter à nous garder nos places pour le match.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Margot d'un signe de tête. Allons-y. »

Le stade numéro trois était, tout comme les trois autres, relativement immense, aussi bien en longueur qu'en largeur. Juste après avoir franchi l'étape des longs et hauts escaliers, les quatre demoiselles parvinrent enfin à trouver les garçons et leurs places qui allaient avec. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop bousculer les spectateurs déjà présents au passage, la sirène en tête de file prit place à côté de Jules Deschênes. Enchantée de le retrouver ici, elle ne manqua pas de le saluer, lui ainsi que Paul Florilège.

Et alors qu'elle se mit à parlementer un peu avec tout le monde tout en regardant le match et en encourageant son équipe, elle reconnut bien vite le visage d'un autre garçon qui était loin de lui être étranger, debout et juste à côté de Paul, en bout de rangée. Gênée par le petit geste de main qu'il lui adressait, elle tourna bien vite la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

« Ambrosiiiiia…, l'interpella-t-elle à voix basse mais aussi suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre à travers les cris de la foule en délire.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oh… Non. Non… Tout va bien si ce n'est… »

Devant l'air perplexe de sa camarade, la jeune hybride se rapprocha de son oreille.

« P-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas prévenu que Caspian serait avec nous… ? S'écria-t-elle presque, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il… fabrique ici ? »

 _Caspian d'Aumerie_ , beau jeune homme de seize ans aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux orbes bleus, s'avérait être l'ex-petit ami d'Euphrosyne. Âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle, il allait démarrer sa sixième année d'étude à Beauxbâtons. À la suite de quelques mois de relation, l'auburn avait pris la décision de le quitter à cause de sa jalousie mal placée. Néanmoins, même après leur rupture, il avait continué à lui écrire pendant les vacances d'été, courriers auxquels elle n'avait pas répondu. À présent, voilà qu'elle le retrouvait ici, à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Et malheureusement pour elle, la popularité u garçon lui valait d'avoir quelques amis avec qui il s'entendait bien même chez les futurs cinquièmes années, à savoir ceux qui étaient aussi les siens. Avoir des amitiés communes n'était pas du tout évident à gérer.

Envahie par un certain malaise, Euphrosyne se risqua à jeter un regard dans sa direction. Tout de suite, en croisant ses prunelles, le jeune homme lui fit un rapide signe de main en guise de salutation, le tout suivi par le rictus charmeur qu'elle lui connaissait bien. N'ayant aucune idée de comment réagir face à ça, la jeune fille préféra l'ignorer pour se reconcentrer sur le match et sur ses amis.

* * *

Le soir de la finale était arrivé tellement vite que l'auburn s'était demandée si quelqu'un n'avait pas utilisé un sortilège pour accélérer le temps, pour son plus grand malheur. Durant tout son séjour à cette coupe du monde, elle s'était époumonée et épuisée à encourager les différentes équipes, toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur avec Ambrosia et le reste de son groupe d'amis. Côme avait lui aussi retrouver des amis à lui et avait réussi à gagner une petite somme d'argent grâce à quelques paris. Alice était la seule être rester avec leur père, vu qu'il la considérait encore trop jeune pour se balader toute seule sur le site du championnat.

En fin de compte, c'était la Bulgarie et L'Ireland qui allaient s'affronter pour remporter la coupe tant convoitée. A sa plus grande déception, Euphrosyne avait assisté – le cœur lourd – à la défaite de sa nation face à la Bulgarie en demi-finale, alors qu'elle avait pourtant massacré l'Ecosse et la Transylvanie juste avant ça. Mais les Luxembourgeois, selon elle, perdaient la tête haute puisqu'ils s'étaient réellement bien défendus, notamment Emerik Hattinger le batteur vedette.

Vêtue élégamment aux couleurs de l'Irlande, elle marcha – suivit de près par le reste de la fratrie – à la suite de son père qui les menait jusqu'à la loge de _Ludovic Bagman_. Par obligation purement familiale, elle se devait d'être présente aux côtés de sa famille, tandis que ses amis assistaient de leur côté au match, debout un peu plus loin dans les tribunes et aux côtés de leur parents. Malgré cela, elle leur promit quand même de s'éclipser lorsqu'elle en aurait l'opportunité pour pouvoir les rejoindre.

À l'intérieur de la confortable loge, un homme au physique athlétique, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus les attendait, un large sourire niais décorant son visage. D'une expression enjouée un peu trop exagérée à son goût, il serra avec entrain la main de son père avec de s'approcher d'elle et de son frère et sa sœur pour les saluer d'une courbette maladroite.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait bien, le nom de ce bonhomme lui disait de plus en plus quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que Côme lui explique finalement qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un célèbre et – dorénavant ancien – batteur de quidditch britannique, qui était maintenant à la retraite à la suite d'un terrible accident survenu durant un match contre l'équipe de France quelques années plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, il exerçait le rôle de commentateur sportif du monde magique et c'était également lui qui était en charge de donner le coup d'envoi de cette 422ème finale.

Agacée par son comportement un peu trop simplet et insistant, Euphrosyne fit l'effort de lui retourner aimablement ses salutations et se hâta de prendre place sur l'un des sièges présents dans la loge. Heureusement, l'avantage dans tout ça était qu'elle avait devant elle une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du terrain illuminé, et qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal à suivre les joueurs grâce à sa _triple-lorgnette_ magique. Calmement, elle attendit donc patiemment le début du match, mais pria aussi pour pouvoir rejoindre ses camarades aussi rapidement que possible.

 **Fin du Chapitre 2.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Panique sur le Camping

**Hello !~ Ici Silence-Phantom~ Me revoici (après une ééééééééééternité et j'en suis navrée) avec le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction, en espérant que les deux premiers vous ait plu. Les études universitaires rendent la publication de cet fic irrégulière, vu que je tiens à faire des chapitres assez longs. Cependant, pas d'inquiétude : je ne l'ai pas laissée à l'abandon et ils avancent sur Word. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier ceux qui la suivent, la favorisent et qui l'attendent. C'est extrêmement motivant. N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à me faire des critiques constructives pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes et oublis et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 ** _Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls mon personnage, son entourage et l'histoire le sont._ **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Panique sur le Camping**

Assise confortablement sur son siège, Euphrosyne assistait avec attention au grand match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, à savoir celui qui opposait les finalistes de cette grande compétition de Quidditch mondiale : l'Irlande et la Bulgarie. A l'aide de sa triple-lorgnette, elle ne loupait rien du spectacle et se laissait au fur et à mesure emporter par l'excitation, s'abandonnant même à des petites folies qui d'habitude ne lui ressemblaient pas, comme par exemple des cris ou des gestes d'encouragements. Même Côme, son frère aîné, avait laissé tomber son étiquette de garçon sérieux et ronchon le temps d'une nuit et accompagnait sa sœur benjamine, Alice, dans des mouvements de bras pleins d'énergie qui agitaient avec vigueur le drapeau de la Bulgarie. Parmi eux, seul leur père, Adrien, parvenait à garder son calme tout en appréciant la beauté du sport. Il discutait d'ailleurs beaucoup avec Ludovic Verpey et d'une oreille plutôt indiscrète, l'auburn avait pu entendre que l'ancien joueur simplet s'était de nouveau lancé dans un pari fou, dont le prix en gallions s'avérait être très élevé. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ses adversaires n'étaient que de simples jeunes d'environ son âge à elle. De ce fait, sa réputation elle-même était en jeu : déjà qu'il n'avait plus aussi bonne renommée qu'avant, qu'est-ce que les gens diraient s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait perdu un bête pari contre deux étudiants ? Lui-même n'osait même pas songer à cette éventualité.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, l'équipe qu'Euphrosyne soutenait avec entrain – à savoir les joueurs irlandais – menait au score et avait pris beaucoup d'avance sur les rouges et bronzes qu'étaient les bulgares. Impressionnée, elle tentait de suivre chaque détail du regard, comme les Cognards et le Souafle qui filaient de joueurs en joueurs ou encore le vif d'or qui virevoltait par-ci et par-là, suivit de très près par les deux attrapeurs. Heureusement, la rencontre se passait dans un environnement éclairé et sans grand vent et il n'y avait pas encore eu d'accident grave à déplorer. De plus, l'ambiance était on ne peut plus au rendez-vous et tous les spectateurs y donnaient de leurs voix, voix qui bouleversaient l'échelle des décibels à chaque but.

Subitement soucieuse, l'auburn jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset et constata que ça faisait déjà une heure et trente minutes que le match avait commencé. Diable que le temps passait vite, pensa-t-elle amèrement en laissant échapper un soupir. Si seulement elle disposait d'un _retourneur de temps_ pour pouvoir revivre ces instants indéfiniment… Mais même pour une sorcière comme elle, c'était tout simplement impensable d'un utiliser un : il arrivait tellement de malheurs aux magiciens qui se risquait à jouer avec le temps et les règles qui le régissait…

Quoi qu'il en soit, en voyant l'heure, la jeune sirène réalisa qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de s'éclipser pour rejoindre ses amis. Après tout, elle leur avait bien promis qu'elle le ferait et elle tenait réellement à assister au reste du match en leur compagnie. Toutefois… elle espérait quand même, du fond de son cœur, que _Caspian_ ne serait pas présent avec eux : elle ressentait toujours ce mal-à-l'aise si particulier lorsqu'il était là… Comme si elle se sentait un tantinet coupable d'avoir rompu aussi sèchement avec lui. C'était certainement à cause de toutes ces lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé durant les vacances d'été, pendant qu'elle séjournait en Italie avec sa famille. Toutes ces excuses et ses mea culpa…

« Père, s'adressa poliment la jeune luxembourgeoise à son patriarche. Puis-je partir assister à la suite du match avec mes camarades de Beauxbâtons ? Je leur ai fait la promesse que je les rejoindrai pour qu'on puisse en profiter tous ensemble.

\- Hm ? Oh oui bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il, complètement fasciné par la rencontre. Et est-ce que tu comptes également fêter la fin de la compétition avec eux ?

\- Et bien… j'aimerai bien, si tu me le permets bien sûr.

\- Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais soit bien sûr d'être de retour à notre tente avant trois heures du matin. Quoique… avec la ferveur et les célébrations de la capitale, il n'est pas certain que nous soyons tous enclin à dormir. »

Amplement réjouie par l'accord donnée par son père, l'auburn, sans plus de cérémonie, s'inclina légèrement devant lui en signe de remerciements et quitta la loge. D'un pas assuré, elle se fraya un chemin à travers le public et descendit les quelques escaliers en métal pour rejoindre ses amis, qui se situaient heureusement juste quelques étages plus bas.

« Ah Euphie, la salua Ambrosia, sa meilleure amie espagnole. Contente de te revoir !

\- Viens vite t'installer : on t'a gardé une place, l'incita chaleureusement Benjamin Rousseau. »

Reconnaissante, l'hybride sirène les remercia et ne perdit pas plus de temps pour s'asseoir. De nouveau prise dans le match, elle profita du fait d'être loin de son père pour se détendre un peu plus, en agitant vigoureusement son drapeau irlandais et en criant sans retenue les noms des joueurs de l'équipe aux couleurs verte et blanche. S'en suivit par la suite une petite bataille de hurlements et d'encouragements entre ceux qui supportaient l'Irlande – à savoir elle-même, Margot Fontenay, Benjamin Rousseau et Paul Florilège – et ceux qui soutenaient la Bulgarie – donc Ambrosia De La Luz, Juliette Bonaugure, Henri Lecomte et Bastien Moutrier.

« Non mais dis donc, s'indigna faussement la jeune sorcière à la chevelure auburn en bousculant légèrement sa meilleure amie dans une rire. Tu ne supporterais pas uniquement la Bulgarie à cause de _Victor Krum_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Qué_? _Nooooo_ pas du tout…, répondit en toute innocence la demoiselle à la chevelure noire et bouclée.

\- Ouais bien sûr, intervint à son tour un Henri un poil jaloux. Comme si on ne vous avait pas toutes vues en train de lui faire les yeux doux.

\- De toute manière c'est sûr qu'il est quand même beau garçon, avoua distraitement Margot. Il a un certain charme.

\- Oh oui alors, plussoya Juliette avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Un charme scandinave envoûtant !

\- Tiens, tu as déjà oublié ton correspondant japonais toi ? Lui rappela aussitôt Paul, moqueur.

\- … Qui ? »

Au dernier mot de la blonde, tous les autres éclatèrent de rire, amusés par la légèreté de leur amie. Décidément, rien ne pourrait la changer mais c'est également pour ça qu'ils l'appréciaient.

* * *

En définitive, après trois heures de jeu sans interruption, ce fut finalement l'équipe nationale d'Irlande qui remporta ce dernier match et devint la championne du monde de Quidditch de cette année. Malheureusement, les performances du bulgare Victor Krum n'avaient pas suffi à mener la sienne vers la victoire et en voyant à quel point l'écart de point était trop grand, il avait – probablement – décidé d'attraper le Vif d'Or pour mettre un terme à tout ça, sachant que la Bulgarie ne pourrait sans doute pas revenir au score.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à la suite de cette belle prestation sportive, tout le campement du championnat était en fête : les sorciers présents – du simple spectateur au joueur national, des perdants aux vainqueurs ou encore des vendeurs et des tenanciers de stands – mangeaient, buvaient, dansaient et s'amusaient à lancer des sorts festifs avec leurs baguettes. Sur l'emplacement centrale, un brasier étincelant était apparu grâce à la magie et les magiciens, peu importe leurs origines, s'étaient réunis autour pour déguster de délicieux mets et profiter de ce bon moment. La musique et les chants divers variés battaient leur pleins et des intrépides sur leurs balais virevoltaient à nouveau dans les airs en lâchant quelques feux d'artifices. Bien sûr, vu que le camp était protégé par un sortilège repousse-moldu, il n'y avait rien à craindre niveau discrétion.

Euphrosyne, de son côté, fêtait l'événement avec ses amis et ses autres camarades de Beauxbâtons qu'ils avaient croisés en chemin en revenant du stadium. De même, ils étaient aussi tombés sur la Directrice de leur école en personne, _Olympe Maxime_ la demi-géante, qui leur avait bien conseillé de profiter de cette fin de vacances d'été avant la rentrée qui approchait à grand pas.

Tous réunis sous la tente de _Famke_ et _Pieter_ _Sollewijn_ , des faux jumeaux néerlandais sur le point d'entamer eux aussi leur cinquième année étude à l'académie, ils riraient aux éclats, chantonnaient et remuaient en chœur leurs drapeaux tout en mangeant quelques friandises typiquement sorcières et en discutant de ce fabuleux match.

D'humeur relativement festive, Euphrosyne dégustait des bonbons et de gâteaux sorciers français avec Ambrosia et admirait les prouesses de ses amis sur la piste de danse qu'ils avaient tous aménager sous l'habitation des jumeaux.

« Yaouh, ce match était vraiment grandiose ! S'écria aussitôt Juliette en continuant d'agiter son drapeau.

\- La compétition toute entière était grandiose, la rectifia poliment Margot dans un rire et un verre de _framboisidre_ à la main.

\- A présent c'est la rentrée qu'il va falloir affronter, déclara Henri avec une certaine amertume. Ces deux mois de vacances seront passés à toute vitesse !

\- _Ç_ a c'est certain, l'appuya Pieter en s'asseyant près de lui. J'aime bien être à Beauxbâtons mais j'aurais aimé qu'elles durent plus longtemps !

\- Ouais, râla presque que Paul. Il va falloir remettre le nez dans les livres et reprendre les bonnes habitudes.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna l'auburn. Moi il me tarde d'y être. L'Académie est comme ma deuxième maison. Et puis à part les études, on ne s'y ennuie pas… Surtout que vous y êtes tous.

\- Je pense la même chose, plussoya Famke qui dansait avec un gâteau dans ses mains juste derrière elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'on passe quand même de supers moments là-bas, se confia à son tour Bastien. Les cours mis à part, il y a quand même les clubs, le Quidditch, les fêtes, toutes les autres activités... ainsi que toutes les intrigues qu'il y a eu depuis notre première année. »

Les autres ne purent qu'approuver les dernières paroles de leur ami, acquiesçant en silence et démontrant à quel point ils aiment tous – quoique certains beaucoup plus que d'autres – leur école.

Juste après cette petite discussion, les étudiants changèrent alors de sujet et profitèrent tous à nouveau de cette soirée festive. Euphrosyne, quant à elle, se servit à son tour un verre de _framboisidre_ , une boisson au mélange de framboises, de groseilles, de jus de pomme fermentée et d'une très faible quantité d'alcool – breuvage très populaire chez les magiciens français, belges et luxembourgeois.

Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en boire une gorgée, l'auburn entendit des bruits et des cris inhabituels provenant de l'extérieur de la grande tente. Inquiète d'être la seule à capter ces hurlements étranges, elle tendit l'oreille et s'aperçut que l'ambiance festive de cette fin de compétition ne retentissait plus sous forme de joie, mais plutôt sous forme de cris d'horreur.

Alarmée par se boucan – à contrario de ses amis qui étaient beaucoup trop occupés à faire la fête -, elle déposa sa coupe à moitié pleine sur la table la plus proche et se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie.

« Ambrosia, tu entends ça ? Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, soucieuse.

\- Hm ? Quoi donc Euphie ? »

Euphrosyne l'entraîna avec elle près de l'entrée de la tente et lui fis signe de se taire pour écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. N'entendant tout d'abord rien d'affolant, l'expression sur le visage gaie de la sang-mêlée espagnole changea alors peu à peu et devint préoccupée.

« _Oh Dios mío_ , s'exclama-t-elle une main sur la bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là dehors ? Ils ne sont plus en train de faire la fête là, _verdad_ ?

\- Je ne pense pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Hého, s'incrusta subitement Juliette en voyant ses deux amies marmonner près de l'entrée de la tente. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous en avez marre de la fête ? Vous voulez qu'on aille faire un tour à l'extérieur ?

\- Attends un peu, intervint ensuite Margot. C'est quoi ces hurlements là ?

\- Il y a un problème les filles, la seconda Henri avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ecoutez, reprit la luxembourgeoise. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave dehors ! »

A ces mots, tous les jeunes étudiants et étudiantes présents se rapprochèrent et prêtèrent à leur tour une oreille attentive pour savoir ce qui se tramait hors de leur tente. Et d'un avis général, ils réalisèrent tous qu'à l'extérieur, au sein du grand campement, il se passait des choses horribles.

Au même moment, trois individus débarquèrent soudainement à l'intérieur de la tente des jumeaux Sollewijn, ce qui conduisit tous les occupants à pousser des cris de surprise.

« C-Caspian ? Bredouilla la sirène encore décontenancée à reconnaissant l'un des trois garçons qui étaient entrés. C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Et c'est quoi tout ce remue-ménage à l'extérieur ? Ajouta un Paul soucieux. »

Caspian, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, tentait de reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

« Enfin je vous trouve, articula-t-il entre deux inspirations. Vous devez partir d'ici ! Le campement est attaqué !

\- Attaqué ?! S'écria tout le monde, tous sous le choc.

\- Oui attaqué ! Des mages noirs sèment la terreur sur le camping ! Ils s'en prennent un peu à tout le monde – en particulier aux nés-moldus et aux moldus qu'ils croisent – et mettent le feu à tout ce qui se trouve à leur portée. Vous ne devez pas rester là !

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Juliette. Des moldus et des nés-moldus ?!

\- Oui, affirma le sang-pur. Un des sorciers qui s'occupe de la sécurité nous a conseillé de partir nous cacher dans la forêt. Du coup, je fais passer le message à ceux qui me comprennent. »

Caspian posa ensuite son regard concerné sur Euphrosyne, qui lui avait prêté une attention toute particulière. Sans un mot, ils se comprirent rapidement et étaient rassurés que l'autre ne soit pas blessé. Mais bien vite, les cris de terreur et la pagaille qui régnait dehors les ramenèrent sur terre.

« C'est très courageux de ta part d'être venue nous trouver, le remercia donc la demi-sirène avec sincérité. Mais pour le moment, nous devons quitter cette tente avant que ces mages noirs nous découvrent ! Direction la forêt !

\- Non je refuse ! Paniqua Juliette la née-moldue. Je refuse de partir me cacher sans mes parents ! Mon père et ma mère son sûrement en danger !

\- Écoute-moi, la bouscula aussitôt Margot d'un ton ferme. Nous sommes tous dans le même cas que toi ! Sans nos parents ! Le mieux, c'est encore de nous cacher et d'attendre que ça se calme ! Et après, on partira tous ensemble chercher nos familles respectives !

\- Oui elle a raison, plussoya Ambrosia d'un air assuré. Il faut se serrer les coudes et ne pas céder à la panique !

\- Le mieux, ce serait encore de trouver _Madame Maxime_ , poursuivit Henri. Avec elle, nous ne risquons rien !

\- Excellente idée, approuva l'auburn. Allons-y. »

Suivie par ses camarades et sa main gauche resserrée dans celle d'Ambrosia, Euphrosyne sortit prudemment hors de la tente des jumeaux. En posant le pied à l'extérieur, la scène qu'elle perçut de ses orbes vertes la cloua sur place : le campement n'était plus que flammes, horreur, cris, pleurs et bousculade… En somme, une véritable émeute.

« Euphrosyne ne reste pas planter là ! La secoua prestement sa meilleure amie espagnole. Il faut courir ! »

Revenant les pieds sur terre, l'auburn sortit de sa stupeur et reprit la main d'Ambrosia qu'elle avait inconsciemment lâchée, avant de courir avec elle à travers la foule. L'heure n'était pas à la divagation.

Presque perdue dans les cris et percutée de part en part par des sorciers affolés, elle ne remarqua même pas que la plupart de ses camarades avaient disparu derrière elle, éparpillé par les mouvements de la foule terrorisée. Pendant un cours instant, la jeune être de l'eau songea à sa famille et espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'ils allaient tous bien, et spécialement Alice qui avait tendance à vite perdre le contrôle de ses émotions lorsque arrivaient des incidents pareils. Mais, s'ils étaient toujours avec leur père, alors ils ne risquaient rien.

* * *

Une bonne demie-heure. Voilà depuis combien de temps couraient Euphrosyne et Ambrosia à travers le camping du tournoi, en tenant de se frayer un chemin au travers du désordre et de la panique de masse. Mais après cette course effrénée et pleine d'obstacles, les deux amies en cavale se sourirent mutuellement en apercevant la forêt bercée dans les pénombres, loin des feux ardents qui ravageaient une partie du campement.

Muettes comme des carpes, les deux sorcières ne perdirent pas de temps et s'enfoncèrent – en faisant le moins de bruit possible – dans les bois. Toujours en silence, elle se postèrent derrière un large tronc d'arbre et après avoir jugée qu'elles étaient dorénavant en sécurité, elle relâchèrent les muscles et respirèrent un bon coup.

« On dirait que nous sommes en sécurité ici, constata l'auburn au regard vert en se détendant quelque peu.

\- Oui on dirait. Mais je crains que l'on ait perdu pas mal de nos amis en cours de route, déplora Ambroisia d'un ton inquiet. J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Mais j'ai foi en eux : après tout, les étudiants de Beauxbâtons sont plus combattifs qu'ils en ont l'air, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... Oui, tu as raison. Peut-être qu'ils cherchent également Madame Maxime.

\- Sans doute, affirma Euphrosyne d'une expression songeuse. Et nous devrions faire de même. »

Suivant cet échange, les deux jeunes magiciennes, d'un commun accord, marchèrent prudemment à travers la forêt qui entourait le site du championnat à la recherche de leur Directrice. Leur baguette magique en main, elles tâchèrent de rester attentives à leur environnement, au cas où elle croiseraient la route de sorciers ou de créatures mal intentionnés.

« Dis Ambre, chuchota presque la demie-sirène. Qui sont exactement les mages noirs qui nous ont attaqué ?

\- Eux... ? Je crois... qu'il s'agit des _Death Eaters._

 _\- Death Eaters_? Un peu comme le mot _"Mangemorts"_ pour nous en français ?

\- Oui. »

Euphrosyne observa son amie à la chevelure noir de jais, qui elle fouillait dans ses souvenirs pour lui donner des explications exactes.

« Si je ne dis pas de bêtises, les _Death Eaters_ sont des sorciers majoritairement britanniques qui pratiquent la Magie et les Arts Noirs, révéla la jeune espagnole. Ils sont au service d'un puissant sorcier noir qui se fait appeler _Lord Voldemort_.

\- Oh ce sont donc eux..., réalisa la luxembourgeoise d'un air pensif. Évidemment : qui n'a pas entendu parler de lui ? Il paraît qu'il a commis tellement de crimes au Royaume-Uni qu'il en est devenu tristement célèbre. Et puis du jour au lendemain... il aurait disparu. Et depuis celui-ci, ces suivants – qui nous font le déplaisir d'être là ce soir – continueraient de suivre ses pathétiques idéologies et de semer le chaos en son nom en attendant son retour...

\- C'est tout-à-fait ça. Apparemment, c'est un suprématiste qui ne rêve que d'une chose : éradiquer le monde des moldus et des nés-moldus, ainsi que des _"traîtres à leur sang"_.

\- ... Et bien dis donc... Voilà qui est affreux à entendre. Et dire qu'il y a vraiment des gens qui pensent comme lui... »

En effet, l'auburn luxembourgeoise ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces idées étaient réellement absurdes. Même si elle ne les portait pas spécialement dans son cœur – cela étant tout simplement dû à sa préférence du monde magique –, elle estimait que sans les moldus, il y a longtemps que la race des sorciers se serait éteinte. De plus... elle devait admettre que tout n'était pas à bon à jeter chez eux et qu'il y en avait de très aimables, comme _monsieur_ et _madame_ _Bonaugure_ qui sont les parents de Juliette, ou encore la famille Roberts qui s'avérait être la propriétaire d'un des campings mis à notre disposition le temps de la compétition.

Mais, alors qu'elles continuaient de converser prudemment à voix basse, les deux jeunes sorcières entendirent soudainement des voix à proximité de leur position. Après un consentement mutuel par un simple regard, elles se mirent d'accord pour se rapprocher sans bruit, à la fois curieuses de découvrir de qui il s'agissait et prêtes à s'enfuir ou à se défendre en cas de besoin.

Leurs baguettes magiques en main, elles avancèrent silencieusement tout en essayant d'écouter la discussion qui avait lieu tout près. Toutefois, elles haussèrent toutes les deux un sourcil en ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui se disait : effectivement, les interlocuteurs ne parlaient ni français, ni espagnol et ni luxembourgeois... mais anglais. De plus, elles avaient la nette impression d'avoir affaire à des jeunes de leur âge plutôt qu'à des adultes.

« Tu entends ça, émit aussitôt Euphrosyne toujours à voix basse. On dirait des jeunes sorciers.

\- _Sí_..., affirma Ambroisia. Peut-être des jeunes sorciers britanniques... ou américains ! Que devrions-nous faire à ton avis ?

\- ... On pourrait essayer de leur demander s'ils n'ont pas aperçu Madame Maxime... Après tout, c'est une grande sorcière avec une renommée à la hauteur de son rang.

\- _Muy bien_ , faisons ça. »

Les deux étudiantes hochèrent la tête et marchèrent encore un peu avant de se dévoiler aux propriétaires des voix inconnues, postés à côté d'un grand arbre. Ces-derniers, pris par surprise, s'arrêtèrent de parler entre eux et fixèrent du regard les deux adolescentes, qui de leur côté firent de même, ne sachant pas trop comment procéder.

Intriguée, la demie-sirène à la chevelure auburn prit le temps de détailler ses vis-à-vis. Visiblement, ils étaient trois : deux garçons et une fille. Le premier avait des cheveux noirs de jais assez mal-coiffées, ainsi que des yeux verts brillants. Petit de taille en plus de ne pas être particulièrement svelte, il portait des lunettes toutes aussi noirs et rondes et son front arborait une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair. En son subconscient, la jeune luxembourgeoise jurait que cela lui disait quelque chose... une vieille histoire anglaise qui s'était exportée jusqu'en Europe. Cependant... elle n'en avait plus le souvenir pour le moment.

Le second garçon, quant à lui, était un peu plus grand que son comparse. Roux aux yeux bleus, tâches de rousseurs, allure dégingandée et un long nez... Il avait tout du parfait petit irlandais au premier abord, du moins selon elle. D'un simple regard, elle put également constater à quel point il manquait de classe et de prestance et ne s'attarda pas plus qu'il n'en fallut sur lui. Lui, de son côté, les observait elle et son amie avec une expression presque ébahie.

La dernière personne du trio était une jeune fille brune, à la chevelure broussailleuse et aux orbes marrons. Son regard, par contre, se faisait plus méfiant, comme si elle ne voyait pas la présence des élèves d'un très bon œil. Et... était-ce simplement le fruit de leur imagination ou était-elle vraiment ennuyée par le regard béat que leur jetait le grand rouquin ? _Hmpf... aucune importance_ , pensa simplement Euphrosyne en rabattant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de terminer son petit examen visuel, Ambrosia ne perdit pas de temps et prit les devants. Ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés s'agitant gracieusement dans sa démarche, elle s'approcha un peu plus des trois anglophones.

« Où est Madame Maxime ? Nous l'avons perdue...-

\- _Heu... -Quoi ?_ Bredouilla le poil de carotte en anglais. »

Euphrosyne, amusée par le tempérament direct de sa meilleure amie et par le garçon roux qui n'avait rien saisi à ces propos, ne put retenir un petit rire narquois face à cet air ignorant. De ce fait, elle eut droit à un regard foudroyant de la demoiselle brune, dont elle n'eut foncièrement que faire. En guise de toute réponse, elle lui adressa - en toute "fausse" politesse - un sourire moqueur.

Ambroisia, déçue de ne pas avoir obtenu de réponse concrète, se retourna vers elle et revint à ses côtés.

« Ils doivent venir de _"Ogwartz"_ , en conclut-elle dans un soupir. Ils comprennent rien à ce qu'on leur dit.

\- _"Hogwarts"_ tu veux dire, non ? S'en amusa davantage la sirène.

\- Oui... Enfin, _no importa !_ Que devrions-nous faire maintenant ? Je suis sûre qu'ils ne savent même pas qui est Madame Maxime.

\- ... Dans ce cas... retournons sur nos pas et tentons de trouver une cachette tranquille pas trop loin de la partie la plus sûre du camping. Nous allons attendre que l'émeute se tasse puis après nous repartirons à sa recherche... ainsi qu'à celle de nos camarades et de nos parents.

\- Okay, bonne idée. »

Ignorant totalement les présumés jeunes sorciers d' _Hogwarts_ , les deux jeunes filles rebroussèrent chemin, sans même un mot pour eux. En tournant les talons, Euphrosyne tendit malgré tout l'oreille en les entendant parler à nouveau, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils pouvait raconter sur elles. En quelques phrases, elle réussit à capter les mots clés comme _"Beauxbatôns"_ , _"Academy"_ et _"Europe"._ Et, contre toute attente, lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois... elle croisa le regard du petit brun aux lunettes et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. _  
_

 **Fin du Chapitre 3 **


	4. Chapitre 4 : Cachemarée-sur-Berges

**Bonjour, bonsoir... vous _potterheads_ et autres lecteurs curieux** **qui passez par ici. Ici Silence-Phantom. En guise d'inauguration du début des mes vacances d'été et de la fin des mes examens finaux, voici pour vous le chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction. Comme à l'accoutumé, je m'excuse pour l'attente, les éventuelles fautes et/ou oublis de mots. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même me lire, même si ce chapitre semble peut-être un peu plus court que les précédents. D'ailleurs, qui dit vacances, dit nettement plus de temps libre pour rédiger et poster en paix !~ J'ai terminé les chapitres 5,6 et 7 mais je pense qu'ils nécessitent encore des réécritures et des relectures (aaaah le perfectionnisme !). Le cinquième sera normalement bientôt en ligne - je l'espère ! Bref, sur ce, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec ma petite vie et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~ :)**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent guère ; seuls mon personnage original, son entourage et l'histoire le sont. J.K. Rowling, je t'aimerai à jamais~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Paris, Cachemarée-sur-Berges**

En fin de compte, ce ne fut que vers trois heures du matin que le calme régna une bonne fois pour toutes sur les plaines de Dartmoor. Effectivement, la panique due à l'apparition des Death Eaters avait laissé place à un paisible – mais tout de même gênant – silence reposant. Après une intervention musclée de quelques Aurors, du Ministère Britannique de la Magie ainsi que de la Commission de Quidditch Internationale, une enquête poussée suite à l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres ainsi que des interrogatoires massifs, le comité d'organisation était finalement parvenu à apaiser les sorcières et sorciers présents et les avait invités à retourner dans leur tente - ou de cohabiter dans celles qui avaient été épargnées par les flammes et l'émeute - pour y passer le reste de la nuit. Puis, à la première heure du jour, la période de compétition pris officiellement fin et tous les participants remballèrent leurs affaires avant de quitter les lieux.

Pour sa part, Euphrosyne - toujours accompagnée par Ambrosia - avait fini par atteindre une cachette sûre au nord du campement. Là-bas, elles avaient toutes les deux retrouvé quelques-uns de leurs camarades, comme Margot, Paul ou encore les jumeaux Sollewijn. Dissimulés dans les bois, ils avaient tous attendu près de deux heures, sans un mot, que les choses se tassent un peu. Et dès qu'ils avaient considéré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, ils étaient prudemment retournés vers le campement et étaient directement tombés sur Madame Maxime et ses adjoints. À présent en sécurité, la Directrice avait procédé à son tour à un petit interrogatoire pour s'assurer que ses élèves allaient bien, avant de les éconduire chacun leur tour vers leurs parents respectifs.

En direction de la place principale, durant leur petit trajet, ils avaient également mis la main sur d'autres de leurs amis, dont Juliette qui était parvenue à trouver seule ses parents sains et saufs. En l'apercevant, l'auburn s'était précipitée vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, suivie par Ambrosia et Margot qui avaient fait de même, très heureuses de savoir que leur amie blonde n'était pas blessée, tout comme le couple Bonaugure. De plus, elles n'avaient manqué l'occasion pas de se montrer sincèrement courtoises et polies avec ces-derniers, qui avaient été un peu secoués par toute cette agitation mais qui n'avaient rien, grâce à Merlin. Et heureusement, malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, ils ne gardaient pas de mauvais souvenirs de cet compétition sportive et semblaient même prêts à accompagner de nouveau leur fille adorée à un autre événement du même genre, eux qui désiraient mieux comprendre l'univers magique dans lequel elle baignait.

Plus tard encore, l'auburn était elle aussi parvenue à rejoindre sa famille. Alice, choquée par les attaques et profondément inquiète pour elle, n'avait pas tardé à lui sauter au cou, les larmes aux yeux mais contente de savoir que sa grande sœur bien-aimée allait bien. Même Côme, qui était si peu affectif d'habitude, l'avait enlacé quelques secondes lui aussi. Adrien, quant à lui, était tout autant rassuré que ses deux autres enfants de voir que sa cadette n'avait aucune une égratignure et ensemble, ils retournèrent tous les quatre jusqu'à leur tente qui, par chance, n'avait pas été touchée par les sortilèges de feu.

Le lendemain matin vers huit heures, les Cathelineau remballèrent leurs affaires, après une toilette rapide et un petit déjeuner suffisamment copieux. Plus ou moins remis de l'agitation de la nuit, ils étaient à présent tous prêts à quitter l'Angleterre pour leur prochaine destination : la France.

Euphrosyne, toujours en train de se préparer dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre à coucher, rangea avec précaution sa baguette en bois de vigne dans la poche de sa ceinture en cuir, prévue à cet effet. Dans la foulée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet droit et constata avec soulagement que le bracelet magique que lui avait offert sa mère – celui qui l'empêcherait de se transformer en sirène si jamais elle entrait trop longtemps en contact avec de l'eau – y était toujours. Et dire qu'elle pensait l'avoir perdue dans la cohue générale… Maintenant qu'il était en sa possession, l'éventualité de le perdre s'avérait inenvisageable tant il allait lui faciliter la vie. Et puis… il s'agissait surtout d'un cadeau de sa mère et elle s'en serait énormément voulue de l'avoir égaré.

« Euphie ! l'apostropha alors Alice, petite fille brune à frange, aux longs cheveux lisses et aux orbes noisettes. Père veut savoir si tu es prête à partir !

\- … Oui c'est bon, lui répondit la susnommée en réajustant son pull. Je le suis pratiquement. J'ai déjà tout miniaturisé avec le sort de ratatinage. Et toi ? Tout va pour le mieux de ton côté ?

\- Ouais évidemment ! Côme aussi d'ailleurs ! Il est déjà dehors avec lui ! En gros, il ne reste plus que toi !

\- … Très bien. J'arrive. »

Euphrosyne dissimula alors sa petite valise miniature dans l'une de ses poches avant d'enfiler sa veste et de protéger son cou avec une écharpe blanche en laine douce. Fin prête, elle se rendit avec sa cadette à l'extérieur, où les y attendaient déjà leur père et leur frère. Non loin d'eux, elle aperçut aussi son petit groupe de camarades et s'empressa donc de les rejoindre avant d'aller vers eux.

« Bonjour, les salua-t-elle d'un ton léger. Bien dormi ? Je suis sur le départ.

\- Euphie ! L'apostropha Ambrosia avec un grand sourire. j'ai eu une nuit un peu agitée mais ça va. Mes parents, ma sœur et moi on ne va pas tarder à y aller nous aussi !

\- En tout cas, ajouta Bastien, les jumeaux et Henri sont partis très tôt ! Je les ai croisés à l'aube et ils m'ont bien sûr demandé de vous passer le bonjour. Oh, et ils vous donnent également rendez-vous à la rentrée !

\- Aaaaah, soupira Benjamin sans ménagement. Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, c'est les couloirs de l'Académie que nous allons retrouver dans deux semaines. Il me tarde quand même de revoir notre beau palais !

\- Moi aussi, plussoya Juliette qui s'était remise de ses émotions de la veille.

\- Du coup, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant ces treize jours restants ? Les questionna Paul, curieux.

\- En ce qui me concerne ma famille et moi-même partons rejoindre ma mère à Paris, lui confia alors l'auburn. Exceptionnellement, c'est également là-bas que je ferais mes dernières courses et que je prendrai le Carrosse.

\- Sans compter que tu y fêtes aussi ton anniversaire ! Ajouta aussitôt l'espagnol. Moi, je retourne à Cadix !

\- Même chose, emboîta à nouveau la jolie blonde. Je rentre directement chez moi, à Nantes !

\- Pour ma part, je pars rendre une petite visite à mes grands-parents à Schlattingen avant de rentrer à Rochefourchat, termina Margot. »

En effet, la plupart de ses camarades comptait passer le reste de leurs vacances chez eux en attendant la rentrée, tandis qu'une minorité avait l'intention d'effectuer des détours pour voyager ou bien voir des amis et de la famille, tout comme elle.

À la fin de ces petits échanges, elle dû leur dire au revoir et leur souhaita à tous de bien se porter jusqu'au 5 Septembre prochain, autrement dit le jour de la rentrée des classes à Beauxbâtons. Elle suivit par la suite son père, son frère et sa sœur et quitta progressivement le site de la compétition tout en lui disant adieu. En chemin, juste avant de passer les portillons en fer qui le délimitait, elle nota près d'elle la présence des trois jeunes de son âge qu'elle et sa meilleure amie avaient croisés dans la nuit, entourés par plusieurs autres rouquins. Son regard rencontra alors celui du garçon brun aux lunettes qui arborait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Pendant un instant, elle fronça les sourcils, cette marque lui rappelant vaguement une vieille histoire qui faisait grand bruit ici, au Royaume-Uni. Néanmoins, elle la rangea pour le moment aux oubliettes, sommée par son patriarche de suivre la cadence puisque son épouse les attendait déjà avec impatience.

* * *

La _France_ …L'un des pays les plus larges d'Europe, certainement le plus visité du monde de part son important patrimoine culturel, son climat naturel, ses reliefs... mais aussi ses musées, ses galeries, son caractère cosmopolite et la place qu'elle occupe au sein des frises chronologiques.

Paris, quant à elle, était également considérée comme l'une des plus belles villes du globe... Si ce n'est même la plus belle à ce jour. Pour ainsi dire, elle était de loin la plus appréciée. Avec ses monuments historiques tels que la Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, la Cathédrale Notre-Dame, le musée du Louvre... Ou encore sa gastronomie, son architecture, son esprit romantique et bien d'autres lieux encore. La capitale de l'hexagone s'était construite une renommée d'envergure mondiale, et ce même auprès des sorciers du monde entier.

Pourtant, nul être non-affilié au monde magique ne se doutait qu'elle abritait elle-même en son sein un autre décor… un lieu impénétrable, invisible et inviolable... complètement inconnue des moldus : le quartier sorcier de Paris, qui se nommait _Cachemarée-sur-Berges_. Beaucoup plus grand qu'il en avait l'air, ce-dernier ne cachait et n'accueillait pas moins de deux mille sorciers environ, touristes mis-à-part.

Complètement dissimulé grâce à de hauts enchantements, il faisait face à la Seine et s'étendait en profondeur jusque dans les sous-sols de la vieille ville, que les locaux avaient baptisé _« catacombes »._ Similairement à l'ensemble de la Ville des Lumières, il arborait le même style architectural tout en incorporant avec une certaine délicatesse la touche de magie qui le caractérisait. Tout comme la _Diagon Alley_ à Londres par exemple, il comptait de multiples auberges, des boutiques diverses et variées, des lieux de divertissements, la banque centrale nommée Gringotts, mais également des appartements et d'autres curiosités, et ce pour toutes les bourses. Cependant, les rues regorgeaient d'artistes magiciens, d'animations et de spectacles de rue qui lui conféraient une atmosphère assez festive et intriguante.

« Enfin vous voilà ! S'exclama Galatéa dans une détresse sans nom. Je suis si heureuse de vous savoir sains et saufs ! J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde via la première édition matinale du _Graoully_ ! »

Le portoloin avait téléporté les Cathelineau dans l'une des nombreuses ruelles de Cachemarée. Adrien était parvenu à fixer à l'avance un point d'arrivé sûr avant d'informer son épouse du lieu de rendez-vous. Pratique et efficace.

La sirène et mère de famille embrassa son mari puis enlaça tour à tour ses enfants, beaucoup trop soulagée de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés à la suite de cette mésaventure. Lorsqu'elle avait lu le journal sorcier parisien parut le matin même, elle avait failli s'évanouir de stupeur et avait même eu l'intention de se rendre sur place le soir même s'ils n'étaient pas revenus dans les plus brefs délais. Mais fort heureusement, le scénario venait de connaître une fin un peu plus joyeuse.

« Allons ne traînons pas, poursuivit la matriarche. Il faut compléter votre liste de fournitures scolaires. Ensuite, nous irons prendre un bon repas à l'hôtel. »

Sans trop s'attarder, ils rejoignirent directement le boulevard principal – et très animé – du quartier. Vu que leurs bagages à taille réduite ne les encombraient pas le moins du monde, ils approuvèrent tous unanimement et prirent ainsi la décision d'effectuer leurs dernières emplettes au vu de la rentrée qui approchait à grand pas, avant d'ensuite repasser par l'hôtel qu'avait choisi Galatéa pour déjeuner et se reposer. Et le soir, un dîner dans un restaurant local était prévu.

Même si elle était déjà venue maintes et maintes fois à Cachemarée-sur-Berges, Euphrosyne ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher d'admirer les édifices du quartier, toujours aussi émerveillée devant ses beaux bâtiments, qui étaient solidement gardés et décorés par des gargouilles vivantes. En effet, la jeune sorcière s'intéressait grandement à l'art et elle reconnaissait vraiment au fond d'elle que les plus illustres moldus de l'époque étaient de réels maîtres en la matière. Alors, visiter des lieux de culture restait pour elle l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

« Ne devrions-nous pas passez par Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'or ? Proposa-t-elle alors.

\- Non car nous avons bien suffisamment sur nous, la rassura sa mère d'un doux sourire. Inutile de t'en faire à ce sujet.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas comme ci nous avions des problèmes d'argent ! Lui signifia son frère aîné dans un ricanement. Je pensais d'ailleurs à m'acheter un nouveau balai, vu que je compte participer au Triwizard Tournament. J'ai vu qu'un magasin vendait le très puissant Arès Flamboyant !

\- Hors de question d'investir dans un balai aussi dangereux et que tu n'utiliseras que dans le cadre de la compétition Côme, intervint Adrien d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- D'autant plus que tu n'as qu'une chance sur deux milles d'y participer… ou de te blesser ! Le seconda l'auburn qui eut l'occasion de se moquer de lui à son tour.

\- Et moi je continue à penser que tu ne devrais pas prendre part à ce tournoi, insista fermement la matriarche.

\- Je voulais aussi passer à la banque moi pour voir les gobelins et les nains travailler, souffla Alice en faisant la moue. Quel dommage ! »

Le _Arès Flamboyant_ était l'un des modèles de balais les plus rapides du monde, construit et mis au point par le sorcier français _Gilles Bruyères_. Reconnue pour sa rapidité et sa robustesse, il était très prisé par les sportifs de haut niveau mais coûtait également une petite fortune. Cependant, il était particulièrement difficile et à manier correctement et avait déjà engendré quelques accidents par le passé. De ce fait, il fallait une licence spéciale accordée par le Ministère Français de la Magie pour pouvoir s'en servir.

Suivant une petite marche sur le long boulevard centrale, Euphrosyne et les autres membres de la famille Cathelineau s'arrêtèrent à l'une de ses librairies les populaires : « _Les Arcanes de l'Oracle_ ». La première propriétaire, _Maude_ , était comme son nom l'indiquait une grande devineresse qui avait parcouru le monde dans le but d'tancher de sa grande soif de connaissance. Et depuis, c'était ses descendants qui géraient son enseigne renommée.

À l'intérieur, la demie-sirène ne perdit pas de temps et se fraya un passage parmi tous les clients présents. Elle monta directement à l'étage réservé aux ouvrages d'apprentissage pour mettre la main sur ses livres scolaires. Habituellement, c'était par livraison magique express qu'elle faisait directement parvenir chez elle ses fournitures, puisque la majorité des boutiques préconisées par Beauxbâtons se situaient en France. Cependant le Luxembourg, bien que petit pays avec un nombre de sorciers un petit peu plus faible que son voisin, disposait également de petites échoppes bien utiles et fournies, bien cachées des yeux des moldus bien entendu.

Suivie par une pile de bouquins en lévitation juste après les avoir verbalement sélectionnés, Euphrosyne explora par la suite le reste des étages en quêtes d'oeuvres assez intéressantes pour combler son envie de s'instruire - ou de se distraire -, tout simplement. Ses orbes vertes s'attardèrent longuement sur quelques uns d'entre eux, dont un livre sur une pièce de théâtre où les acteurs et les autres personnages bougeaient et reproduisaient les différents passages du spectacle sur les feuilles de papier. Contente de sa trouvaille, elle décida ainsi de le prendre sans trop se poser de question, considérant cela comme une petite folie qu'elle se permettait.

Lorsqu'elle emprunta à nouveau les escaliers en bois pour redescendre, elle fut étonnée d'apercevoir par-delà la rampe trois personnes discuter très amicalement avec les membres de sa famille : trois têtes blondes, sans nul doute une mère et ses deux filles. Toutefois, en se rapprochant, elle les reconnut aussitôt et tâcha d'effacer aussi adroitement et discrètement que possible son expression méfiante.

« Ah te revoilà ma chérie, s'exclama Galatéa en voyant sa cadette revenir vers le petit groupe. Regardes un peu qui nous venons de rencontrer : Madame _Apolline Delacour_ et ses deux filles !

\- Mais nous nous doutons que tu connais déjà très bien _Fleur Delacour_ et sa jeune sœur _Gabrielle_ , n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Adrien d'un ton chaleureux. Vous étudier à la même école de magie, après-tout. »

L'auburn esquissa presque instantanément un sourire avant de faire une petite courbette dans leur direction en guise de salutation. Peu importe qu'elle soit ou non proche de Fleur, une bonne conduite était toujours de rigueur, comme l'exigeait son éducation. En revanche, elle manqua de laisser échapper un rire clair de sa bouche en remarquant l'expression nerveuse de son frère, qui faisait face à la belle blonde qui ne cessait de faire battre son cœur depuis sa première année d'étude.

« Bonjour madame. Fleur, Gabrielle… contente de vous revoir, les salua la demie-sirène de manière polie et sympathique.

\- Bonjour jeune demoiselle, minauda presque Apolline d'un air précieux.

\- Bien le bonjour Euphrosyne, le lui rendit la future septième année. Côme et moi nous étions justement entrain de discuter du Triwizard Tournament… ou plutôt Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dans notre langue. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il s'agit d'un magnifique événement en perspective ? »

L'hybride haussa un sourcil, une expression dubitative ornant son visage.

« ... Et bien... Oui peut-être, déclara-t-elle finalement. Est-ce que… cela voudrait-il dire que tu as l'intention de participer à la compétition toi aussi ?

\- Et comment ! Je ne manquerai cette occasion pour rien au monde ! Ce sera l'opportunité pour moi de mettre mes larges compétences à l'épreuve et de me faire connaitre du grand public ! N'est-ce pas Côme ?

\- Heu oui… parfaitement, bredouilla le concerné qui buvait littéralement les paroles de la dulcinée. »

L'auburn esquissa un sourire…. sourire qui cachait son agacement vis-à-vis de la belle demie-vélane. Sa manie à vite considérer certaines choses – et personnes – comme étant acquises avait parfois le don de la tracasser au plus haut point. Cela dit, elle appréciait tout de même sa confiance en elle et son comportement exemplaire à l'Académie.

« Donc vous autoriseriez votre fille aînée à participer au tournoi ? L'interrogea alors Adrien, curieux.

\- Bien sûr, affirma la grande femme à la chevelure longue et pâle. Je pense que c'est une opportunité pour chaque jeune sorcier sélectionné de prouver son courage et sa détermination.

\- Mais enfin très chère, intervint aussitôt Galatéa. Vous ne craignez pas qu'elle ne se blesse ? Le tournoi est très dangereux !

\- Je le sais bien. Mais je pense qu'elle est suffisamment âgée pour y faire face. J'ai toute confiance en elle. »

La sirène pesa ces mots et parut réfléchir un instant. Est-ce qu'elle se faisait beaucoup de trop de soucis au sujet de son fils qui avait également l'intention d'y prendre part ?

« Soit ! S'exclama Adrien Cathelineau en tapant une fois dans ses mains. Puisque nous sommes ici, pourquoi ne pas aller déjeuner dans l'un des merveilleux restaurants de Cachemarée-sur-Berges ?

\- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, plussoya Apolline Delacour. Il est toujours plaisant de converser avec de vieilles connaissances autour de bons plats, surtout quand il s'agit d'autres parents d'élèves et amis.

\- Dans ce cas allons-y. Celui situé au bout du boulevard principal sera parfait. »

* * *

Tous attablés sur la terrasse du _« Placard de Wicca »_ , restaurant magique haut de gamme du quartier tenu par _Nimue Llyrd_ , les deux familles déjeunaient tranquillement tout en profitant du beau temps. Les trois parents s'étaient installés d'un côté de la table et parlementaient de vive voix, pendant que leurs progénitures étaient regroupées de l'autre. Gabrielle et Alice, dont la rencontre ne remontait pas à plus tard que ce matin, s'étaient tout de suite liées d'amitié malgré leur petite différence d'âge et plaisantaient à présent ensemble. Quant à Euphrosyne, Côme et Fleur, ils bavardaient un peu plus intimement en bon trio.

« D'après quelques membres du département des compétitions magiques du Ministère français, il paraît que ce sera l'école de magie britannique qui organisera le tournoi cette année, leur confia la blonde une fois sa gorgée d'eau fraîche avalée.

\- Vraiment… _**Hogwarts**_ ? En déduisit l'auburn, stupéfaite.

\- Bingo. En avez-vous eu vent vous aussi ? Aux premières nouvelles, cet établissement fait parti des trois meilleures école d'Europe, tout comme le nôtre.

\- Hé bien… disons que, de mon côté, je suis tombée sur des élèves de cette école pendant ma fuite… lors des émeutes qui sont survenues sur le site de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.

\- Ah je vois. C'est tout-à-fait plausible. Bien évidemment, j'ai également lu dans le journal local ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas et je suis contente de constater que vous n'avez rien. Heureusement que, pour ma part, un rendez-vous urgent m'a empêché d'y assister. »

À la suite de ces mots, elle adressa un sourire cuspidé à Côme, qui manqua de justesse d'en perdre ses moyens. Euphrosyne, de son côté, roula des yeux avant de reprendre la conversation. C'est ce qu'il pouvait être mielleux et pathétique dès qu'il la voyait... Sur le moment, elle regretta presque son attitude hargneuse habituelle.

« Je savais que nos parents s'étaient déjà rencontrés mais j'ignorais que mon père avait étudié à Beauxbâtons en même temps que ta mère, reprit la sirène à la chevelure rouge foncée avant de déguster une bouchée de son plat.

\- Hm… En effet. En vérité, ils ne faisaient pas partis de la même _confrérie_ et n'était même pas de la même année. Ils ne se croisaient que temps à autre, c'est tout.

\- Ça devait remonter il y a fort longtemps dans ce cas, parvint enfin à articuler Côme une fois sa nervosité refoulée.

\- … Oui plutôt, confirma tout simplement Fleur. »

L'auburn hocha quant à elle la tête juste après ses dires. Cela expliquait pourquoi est-ce que ses parents connaissaient plus ou moins Apolline.

Cependant, ses pensées se redirigèrent aussitôt vers les événements de la Coupe du Monde et le garçon brun présumément anglais qui étudiait à Hogwarts. Elle était sûre de le connaître et cela commençait réellement à la turlupiner.

D'un autre côté, elle était aussi impatiente de retrouver le Palais de Beauxbatôns et d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux Triwizard Tournament.

 **Fin du Chapitre 4.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le Carrosse de Beauxbâtons

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Ici Silence-Phantom, de retour avec ce cinquième chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'attente et pour les éventuelles fautes (orthographe, grammaire, syntaxe), sans compter que je remercie également énormément les personnes qui suivent et favorisent ou même viennent juste jeter un coup d'œil à ce récit qu'est le mien. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et cela m'encourage à continuer ! :) Comme pour les précédentes, suite à mes études et à d'incessantes corrections et réécritures, il a tardé à venir ! Et même là, je ne suis pas encore entièrement satisfaite du rendu ! Mais enfin bon, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, les événements évoluent vraiment en temps et en heures : je tiens vraiment à ce que vous perceviez le déroulement de ce quatrième tome de J.K. Rowling du point d'une élève de Beauxbâtons, en l'occurrence ici Euphrosyne, la protagoniste. J'espère aussi que vous aimerez l'atmosphère lumineuse (?) et royale (?) que j'ai essayé de créer pour et autour l'Académie de Magie. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **PS : N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;D  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : **Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons**

Dimanche 4 Septembre 1994, sept heures du matin. _Cachemarée-sur-Berges_ , le quartier magique parisien, était encore calme en cette dernière matinée de fin de semaine. Une légère brise agréable soufflait à travers ses bâtiments et quelques rayons de soleil illuminaient déjà ses rues et ses avenues, mettant de la clarté dans cette atmosphère à la fois silencieuse et fantastique.

Dans la spacieuse chambre boisée aux couleurs beige et brune qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur benjamine, Euphrosyne observait son reflet dans le grand miroir de la pièce et apprécia sa tenue, à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut sur ses vêtements. Aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour un ensemble que sa mère lui avait offert la veille dans l'une des boutiques du boulevard principal, à savoir : une chemise ivoire à manches longues et aux boutons dorés, une jupe assortie, des bottes dans les mêmes tons, une courte cape et pour terminer un béret français blanc et noir quelque peu déplacé sur le côté gauche, qui couvrait une bonne partie de sa longue chevelure coiffée sous forme de deux longues tresses basses.

Suivant ces petits réajustements et examens poussés, l'auburn esquissa un sourire satisfait et tournoya une dernière fois sur elle-même. Par la suite, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire situé juste en face de son lit et en sortit son uniforme scolaire dit 'de voyage', qu'elle rangea immédiatement avec les autres – celui d'hiver et celui d'été – dans la petite valise qui lui servirait de bagage à main en prenant soin de le plié convenablement. D'ailleurs, plus les années défilaient et plus elle appréciait ces tenues de soie bleu pâle toutes agrémentées du logo de sa confrérie, et qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec le petit chapeau de sorcière, le collants, et les bottines qui lui étaient associés. Elle avait hâte de porter à nouveau celui qu'elle venait de décrocher du cintre en fin de journée, lorsqu'elle arriverait à l'Académie.

« Euphie… je n'arrive pas à me brosser les cheveux toute seule ! Tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plaît ? »

Alice, assise devant l'unique coiffeuse de la chambrée et encore couverte par un peignoir, se débattait comme elle pouvait avec sa brosse à cheveux, qui peinait à démêler ses nœuds coriaces. C'était souvent le même problème à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la douche et habituellement, c'était Lamu – restée au Luxembourg afin de prendre soin de leur domaine – qui lui donnait un coup de main.

« Bien sûr, accepta volontiers l'hybride. Le temps d'ouvrir un peu les fenêtres pour aérer et je suis à toi.

\- Merci ! »

Fidèle à ses mots, la demie-sirène s'occupa d'abord deux baies vitrées de la pièce, qu'elle entrouvrit dans le but de laisser passer un peu d'air frais. Malgré le fait que l'été touchait presque à sa fin, la chaleur était toujours présente dans la capitale de l'hexagone, même si tôt le matin.

Euphrosyne, ravie inspira et expira durant deux minutes cette brise si agréable et profita un instant de la vue prenante qu'elle avait sur la Seine et Tour Eiffel. Puis, sans plus tarder, elle quitta le petit balconnet et alla prêter main forte à sa sœur. Doucement, elle lui prit la large brosse des mains et entreprit un travail de démêlage en prenant bien garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Évidemment, tout sorcière qui se respectait n'hésiterait pas à utiliser sa baguette dans ce genre de situation. Seulement, ce type de ma magie mineure, en tant qu'étudiante en 4ème année, faisait partie de celles qui lui étaient interdites d'usage en dehors du Palais. Et autant dire que le Ministère français veillait au grain, surtout depuis les incidents de la Coupe de Monde.

« Oh, ce collier ! S'exclama la brunette au regard vert et brillant, en observant sa grande sœur grâce au petit miroir posé sur le meuble. C'est celui que Caspian t'a offert n'est-ce pas ? Tu as décidé de le porter finalement ? »

Un peu décontenancée par ses questions, Euphrosyne soupira avant d'étudier de ses orbes verdoyantes, tour à tour, le regard de sa sœur et le bijou qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il s'agissait d'un beau pendentif composé d'une chaîne en or rose incrusté de petits diamants reluisants et d'un morceau de quartz blanc translucide.

« … Oui. Je trouve que c'est un joli cadeau, affirma la concernée en faisant toujours travailler la brosse à cheveux. Ça aurait été dommage de le laisser prendre la poussière dans son petit coffret.

\- Ça sûr qu'il est joli ! Par contre, il a dû lui coûter très cher ! Mais je dois dire que c'est encore une jolie preuve d'amour qu'il te montre pour ton anniversaire ! Non parce qu'il t'aime toujours, non ?

\- … Ne raconte pas de sottises, veux-tu… »

L'auburn ponctua sa dernière d'un petit rire, dans l'espoir de couper court cette conversation sur cette note d'humour et de changer de sujet.

Hier, le Samedi 3 Septembre, elle avait fêté son quinzième anniversaire dans le restaurant de l'hôtel en compagnie de sa famille, ce qui lui changeait grandement des années précédentes où tout se passait habituellement dans leur petit manoir, caché dans les campagnes de la région de Gutland, au Luxembourg.

Durant la soirée, plusieurs hiboux et chouettes avaient le déplacement par voie express pour lui remettre des lettres et des cadeaux envoyés sous forme de colis. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été envoyé par d'autres membres du cercle Cathelineau, notamment ses tantes, ses oncles, ses cousins et ses grands-parents, qui lui souhaitaient santé et réussite, s'excusaient de ne pas avoir pu être présents et en profitaient également pour lui donner quelques nouvelles. Quant aux autres, ils provenaient de ses amis et camarades les plus proches tels que Ambrosia, Fernanda, Juliette, Margot, Paul, Henri ou bien encore les jumeaux Sollewijn. Touchée par leurs petites attentions, elle se promit donc de les remercier en bonne et due forme lorsqu'elle les reverrait en cher et en os.

« Et voilà, annonça auburn en passant une dernière fois sa main dans la belle tignasse brune et peignée de sa sœur. J'ai tout démêlé. Tu peux aller t'habiller à présent.

\- Super, merci ! J'aime bien quand c'est toi qui me brosse les cheveux. Tu ne me fais jamais mal. »

Un petit sourire illumina à nouveau le visage d'Euphrosyne, qui retourna vers ses armoires pour ranger le reste de ses effets personnels pendant qu'Alice enfilait déjà les vêtements posés sur le sien.

« Bon... je vais voir si Côme est déjà réveillé, déclara la mi-sirène en bouclant ses dernières valises. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il prenne du retard.

\- Oulà... Mais le connaissant il doit encore être entrain de piquer un somme le bougre !

\- ... Il n'a pas intérêt. »

Sur ces mots, Euphrosyne marcha vers la porte et quitta sa chambre boisée en la refermant d'un geste minutieux derrière elle. Le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait avait une décoration historique très élégante avec ses photographies animés, ses portraits vivants ainsi que ses plastrons mouvants qu'il était possible d'ouïr parler de temps en temps. Quelques mètres plus loin, tout juste descendu du monte-personne à l'ancienne, un employé d'hôtel se servait de sa baguette pour faire léviter devant lui un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Quand il passa devant elle pour poursuivre son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à une autre chambrée un peu plus loin, il lui adressa un _"bonjour mademoiselle !"_ très amicale, auquel elle répondit de manière similaire d'un ton plus posé et polie.

Côme séjournait dans la chambre située juste en face de celle de ses jeunes sœurs et à droite de celle de ses parentes. Tout d'abord, Euphrosyne tendit l'oreille afin de déceler s'il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur. Mais, n'entendant que le silence, elle toqua trois grand coups et espéra qu'il vienne lui ouvrir, déjà prêt lui aussi.

Malheureusement, elle ne reçut aucune réponse de sa part et répéta son geste une nouvelle fois pas moins d'une minute plus tard. Là encore, ce fut le silence radio.

En conséquence, agacée et inquiète, elle tourna la poignet et s'aperçut que la porte n'avait pas été verrouillée. Ainsi, même si sa bonne conscience lui recommandait de ne pas agir de cette manière sous peine de remontrances de la part de son grincheux de frère, elle pénétra quand même dans le logement pour le réveiller. Même si l'idée de violer son intimité la dérangeait - car elle n'aurait elle-même pas appréciée qu'il fasse pareil -, elle n'avait pas le choix puisqu'il risquait de tous les mettre en retard.

Au centre de la grande pièce principale qui était bien similaire à la sienne, la jeune sorcière au sang hybride découvrit un lit défait et vide ainsi que des rideaux encore tirés. Seul un grand lustre dodelinant au plafond éclairait l'ensemble.

« Tiens donc..., murmura la jeune fille en soutenant son menton à l'aide de sa main gauche. Est-ce qu'il serait déjà aller prendre son petit-déjeuner ? »

Au même moment, un son - plus précisément un bruit d'eau ruisselante - retentit depuis la salle de bain. D'abord indécise à l'idée d'y faire irruption, elle se ressaisit bien vite avança jusqu'à la poignet de porte, qu'elle pressa sans plus de cérémonie. Et là... ce qu'elle découvrit après l'avoir ouverte lui fit écarquiller les yeux de stupéfaction en plus de lui couper littéralement le souffle. Était-elle... Était-elle réellement en train de voir ce qu'elle était en train de voir ? Était-elle belle et bien éveillée ?

« Aaaargh, Euphie ! Tonna Côme suite à cette invasion soudaine. Qu'est-ce que qui te prends ?! Depuis est-ce qu'on entre comme ça dans un salle de bain et occupée qui plus est ?!

\- ... Excuses-moi... Je-Je... Mais... Tu... »

L'auburn peina à trouver ses mots devant une scène aussi... troublante qu'époustouflante. Juste sous ses yeux, dans une baignoire traditionnelle posée sur pieds, Côme était là... baignant dans l'eau tiède qu'il avait fait couler un peu plus tôt. En revanche, un détail étonnant concernant son apparence physique accaparait toute son attention : la partie inférieure de son corps... était devenue une grande nageoire aux écailles bleues turquoises d'une beauté incomparable.

« Espèce de... cachotier ! s'exclama alors la demie-sirène, l'index pointé dans sa direction d'une expression accusatrice. Tu es un triton... ! Mais... depuis quand ? Pourquoi est-ce tu ne nous en a pas parlé ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? C'est vraiment... inouï ! »

Le grand jeune homme brun aux reflets écarlates garda le silence durant plusieurs secondes, le regard rivés sur l'eau limpide. Il paraissait honteux d'avoir été découvert de la sorte.

« Ne dis rien à mère et père, lui demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton étonnement humble et calme. S'ils venaient à l'apprendre, ils m'empêcheraient de participer au Tournoi.

\- ... Attends une seconde s'il te plaît... que je comprenne bien, l'arrêta poliment Euphrosyne dans un soupir. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es comme ça ?

\- Cinq ans environ.

\- Cinq ans... ? Réitéra l'auburn, de plus en plus stupéfaite. Cinq ans à garder ce secret pour toi ? Mais pourquoi ? Cela t'embarrasse-t-il à ce point ?

\- Et comment que ça m'embarrasse ! Tout ce temps à éviter la moindre goûte d'eau quand je sors, à passer tout ce temps dans la salle de bain... Sans compter cette apparence disgracieuse ! De quoi j'aurais l'air si mes amis en venaient à être au courant ?! Je deviendrais la risée de ma promotion ! Tu sais bien comment sont vu les hybrides par les autres sorciers ! Même Madame Maxime renie le sang de géant qui coule dans ses veines !

\- ... Je ne trouve pas cela disgracieux, moi. Bien au contraire. Garder le secret est une chose mais je pense que tu es bien sot de te soucier autant de ta réputation. Fleur Delacourt est bien une hybride elle aussi, non ? Et elle, elle ne s'en cache pas.

\- Pour les vélanes c'est différent. Et puis tu es là à me faire la leçon mais tu n'as pas non plus révéler à ta meilleure amie ta véritable nature ! Au fond, toi aussi tu dois craindre qu'elle te juge pour ce que tu es vraiment ! »

Froissée, la sirène ne sut que répondre, cloué sur place par son aîné. Dans le fond, il avait raison : elle n'avait pas encore révélé son secret à Ambrosia, de peur qu'elle puisse mal le prendre et se distancer d'elle. Pourtant, à un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait bien qu'elle lui en parle.

« Peu importe, rétorqua-t-elle. Si tu en avais au moins parler à mère, elle t'aurais offert un de ces magnifiques bracelets breloques magiques qui empêche d'être tracasser par l'eau.

\- Aucune importance : avec les années j'ai su faire sans, en me servant surtout de sorts supérieurs. Et comme toi, lorsque je suis au Palais, "j'emprunte" la grande _Salle de Bain des Chevaliers_ après le couvre-feu. Bon, à présent que tu as découvert le pot aux roses, serait-il possible pour toi de quitter la salle de bain afin que je puisse enfin m'habiller ? Sauf si tu souhaites que je sois en retard. »

Côme esquissa ensuite un rictus moqueur et suivant un dernier regard, elle quitta sa salle d'eau, encore un peu sous le choc de cette révélation.

* * *

Fin prêts et habillés convenablement, la fratrie quitta son étage et descendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de rejoindre Adrien et Galatéa Cathelineau, qui les attendaient depuis une bonne demie-heure leur venue dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. À leur suite, deux majordomes aidés par des elfes de maisons se chargeaient de transporter leurs malles et valises jusqu'à la bagagerie, près du poste d'accueil. Tous les trois, dont Euphrosyne la première, prirent place autour d'une petite table ronde déjà garnies de mets et boissons qui composaient ce copieux petit-déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait du jour de la rentrée scolaire pour les élèves de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Dans moins de deux heures, la famille Cathelineau devra se rendre jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous secret, confirmé et communiqué par la Direction de l'École il y a de cela une semaine. Et, c'est depuis ce lieu tenu secret - et qui changeait chaque année pour plus de sûreté - que tous les élèves résidents à Paris ou ses environs prenaient l'un des célèbres Carrosses de Beauxbâtons, illustre moyen de transport utilisé par l'Académie depuis sa création.

Pour être plus exhaustif, Beauxbâtons disposait de dix-huit grands carrosses qui effectuaient l'aller-retour cinq fois par an depuis les treize grandes villes de France - Paris, Rennes, Rouen, Strasbourg, Lyon, Marseille, Ajaccio, Lille, Orléans, Nantes, Dijon, Bordeaux et Toulouse - et les cinq autres capitales européennes - Bruxelles, Madrid, Lisbonne, Luxembourg et Amsterdam -, jusqu'à _Chatœil_ , le village sorcier montagnard lui aussi situé au cœur des Pyrénées et non loin du Palais.

« Adrien, quelle heure est-il ? S'enquit la mère de famille, une tasse de thé entre ses mains.

\- Presque huit heures et demi du matin très chère, lui répondit aimablement son bien-aimé. Heureusement que nous avons veillé à nous coucher tôt malgré la célébration de l'anniversaire de Euphie : les enfants ont pris tout leur temps !

\- Pardon père, chantonna Alice d'un ton espiègle après avoir mordu dans un de ces délicieux croissants français.

\- Nous vérifions juste que... nous n'avions rien oublié, ajouta Euphrosyne en sirotant son lait chaud sucré. »

Au milieu de sa phrase, l'auburn avait ponctué ses mots d'un regard appuyé sur son frère, qui lui, la suppliait presque de garder ce qu'elle avait appris pour elle.

« Bon... Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous tous de partir, poursuivit Adrien après vingt minutes de repas dans un silence religieux et matinal. Hors de question pour vous trois d'arriver en retard au lieu de rendez-vous et de manquer votre rentrée.

\- Très bien, plussoya Côme en terminant sa tasse de café noir. Mais où est _Uhlule_ ? Elle n'était pas dans ma chambre ce matin.

\- Même chose pour _Briséïs_ et _Wenzel_ , s'interrogea à son tour Euphrosyne.

\- Hé ! S'écria Alice, scandalisée. Moi je ne vais nulle part sans Wenzel !

\- Du calme voyons... ! L'apaisa la matriarche tout en lui rappelant les bonnes manières. Ils sont à la ménagerie. Nous les récupérerons avant de quitter les lieux, c'est promis ! »

À l'instar de Briséïs - qui était le chat de race Bengale d'Euphrosyne -, Uhlule était le compagnon hibou de Côme, un Grand-Duc d'Europe tout aussi susceptible que lui. Quant à Wenzel, il s'agissait du crapaud Boréal d'Alice. Vu que l'hôtel ne tolérait pas les animaux domestiques et autres monstres de compagnies dans ses étages, ces-derniers logeaient dans le lieu de garde de l'établissement et y étaient tous traités comme des rois, au même titre que leur propriétaire.

« Bien... Il est temps de partir, déclara Adrien Cathelineau après s'être assuré une dernière fois que tout le monde avait fini de se restaurer. Passez par la ménagerie récupérer vos animaux et rendez-vous à la réception.

\- Bien père, répondit à l'unisson la fratrie qui quitta la table sans tarder.

\- Et ne traînez pas en chemin les enfants ! Leur recommanda une dernière fois Galatéa. »

Les deux sœurs emboîtèrent le pas de leur frère aîné et arrivèrent quelques pas seulement plus tard au chenil de l'hôtel. À la suite d'une courte discussion avec un gérant plutôt farfelu, ils récupérèrent leurs petits compagnons et allèrent retrouver comme convenu leurs parents à la réception, elle-même nichée dans le hall.

Lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent, les deux époux avaient déjà réglé en gallions la facture et leurs bagages les attendaient déjà dans la voiture moldue garée à l'extérieur de l'édifice.

« Allons-nous vraiment monter à bord de cet engin ? Maugréa Côme en fixant la voiture d'un mauvais œil.

\- Bien sûr, lui assura sa mère encore toute émerveillée. Vous allez voir : ce véhicule est très confortable et nous arriverons en un rien de temps au lieu de rendez-vous !

\- Tu en es certaine ? S'interrogea à son tour Euphrosyne. Ça a l'air beaucoup moins rapide qu'un balai...

\- De toute manière, s'interposa Adrien, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix : Beauxbâtons a interdit les transplanages, les téléportations et tout autre moyen magique, toujours par mesure de sécurité. C'est également pour ça que j'ai acheté cette voiture.

\- Allez, trêves de bavardages les enfants, s'exclama la grande sirène tout en tapant dans ses mains. Tous en voiture et en route ! Je refuse l'éventualité que le Carrosse parisien puisse partir sans vous ! Allez allez ! Pressons je vous prie ! »

Sous l'impulsion de leur mère, la fratrie au sang hybride prit place à l'arrière du véhicule noire vintage à sept places, suivit par leurs parents et leur majordome cramol qui lui s'installa sur le siège conducteur. Puis, suivant un bon rugissement de moteur, celui-ci démarra enfin et entama son trajet à travers la grand quartier parisien. Assise côté vitre, l'auburn observait d'une expression rêveuse les immeubles, les rues et les habitants défiler sous yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait petit à petit de l'hôtel. Fidèle à son appréciation pour Cachemarée-sur-Berges, elle espérait revenir au plus vite tant elle adorait cette ville. Et sur ces derniers songes, la voiture passa à travers la grande arche qui faisait de mur invisible entre le quartier magique et la capitale.

Le lieu de départ choisi cette année par l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons pour ses élèves vivant en île de France était la **_Forêt de Rambouillet_** \- également appelée **_Forêt d'Yveline -_** , un grand massif forestier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur même du parc naturel de la **_Haute Vallée de Chevreuse_**. Établie à environ une heure de la capitale française, il s'agissait d'un vaste espace boisée qui se composait de chênes, de pins, d'étangs, de zones rocheuses rocheuses, des étendues de sable et même des cascades. Et proche de ce dit lieu, un petit village moldu à proximité portait aussi son nom.

Pendant leur parcours depuis Paris, Euphrosyne avait remarqué les quelques regards tantôt intrigués, tantôt moqueurs et tantôt admiratifs des passants et des conducteurs qu'ils avaient croisés. Étaient-ils surpris par le modèle de la voiture ou bien plutôt par les vêtements peu ordinaires que sa famille et elle-même portaient ? Quoi qu'il advienne, elle n'aura jamais l'occasion de leur demander et au fond, elle s'en fichait un peu.

Heureusement pour elle, lorsque le véhicule pénétra au sein de la large forêt grâce à un petit sentier désert et éloigné de tout, son visage s'illumina un peu plus au vu des magnifiques arbres feuillus et de l'incalculable nombre de fleurs sauvages qu'elle percevait derrière le verre de la portière. D'autre part, plus il s'enfonçait dans cet endroit si spécial et plus il dépassait d'autres moyens de locomotions ainsi que des petits groupes de personnes marchant à pied dans la même direction, des valises en main ou traînées derrière eux : il s'agissait de sorciers et de moldus, accompagnant leurs progénitures jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

« Madame, Monsieur, nous voici à destination ! » Annonça leur chauffeur qui gara la voiture dans l'ombre d'un grand pin sylvestre.

L'un après l'autre, les cinq membres de la famille Cathelineau descendirent de l'automobile et s'empressèrent de jeter un rapide coup d'œil plus poussé autour d'eux pour y découvrir un vaste plateau fleuri et naturel, embelli par la lumière du soleil qui y était plus vive que dans le centre parisien. En provenance du sentier unique qu'ils avaient empruntés, beaucoup d'autres personnes arrivaient elles-aussi et apprécièrent le décor à sa juste valeur. À quelques mètres de sa position, la demie-sirène plissa légèrement les yeux et reconnu presque instantanément le célèbre et immense fiacre de son école, relié aux douze majestueux chevaux _Abraxans_. De même, un large drapeau rectangulaire où il était possible de lire l'écriteau _Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons_ , brodé en lettres dorées, flottait assez hautement dans le ciel pour indiquer aux nouveaux arrivants qu'ils se situaient bien au bon endroit, lui aussi protégé par un charme spécial anti-indésirable.

« Oui ! Ça y est nous y sommes ! Nous y sommes ! S'écria Alice, heureuse ! Je vais pouvoir sortir Wenzel de sa cage ! Il doit sûrement en avoir marre d'être enfermé !

\- Fait comme il te plaira, accepta son père. Mais tâche de ne pas le laisser s'échapper !

\- Oui, promis !

\- Bon. Maintenant que tous vos bagages sont à l'extérieur, nous pouvons rejoindre tout ce beau monde, en conclut la mère sereine. Ne traînons pas ! »

D'un pas ferme, la petite famille emboîta le pas des autres visiteurs, suivi par leur employé qui transportait leur valises à la seule force de ses bras. Sur place, un grand attroupement s'était déjà formé et un chahut général retentissait tout autour du Carrosse bleu pastel aux décorations et à l'emblème dorés, qui était aussi haut et large qu'une maison à deux étages. Et chose surprenante, cette tumulte générale ne semblait pas effrayer les puissants Abraxans, qui paraissaient, visiblement, être habitué à tout cela : ils ne se gênaient pas pour goûter avec une certaine curiosité l'herbe fraîche et bien verte qui les entouraient. D'ailleurs, pour que ce lieu de départ soit plus propice à accueillir tous ces membres de la communauté magique, le plateau avait été redessiné via un sort et formait une très jolie "piste" de décollage champêtre pour le Carrosse.

Le personnel de bord l'école - qui se constituait présentement de six hommes et cinq femmes -, avait déjà débuté l'enregistrement et la vérification de la liste des élèves qui embarqueraient dans quelques instants. Après tout, il était un peu plus de neuf heures et le départ aurait lieu dans une heure.

Enchantée d'être témoin de cette effervescence sans pour autant le montrer, Euphrosyne posa ses orbes verdoyantes aux alentours et reconnut quelques visages familiers parmi ceux des étudiants présents. D'un autre côté, elle fut assez attendrie par les premières années, en qui elle pouvait voir de l'excitation pour une partie d'entre eux et de l'appréhension pour d'autres. En ce qui la concernait, elle se souvenait encore de sa première rentrée et avait ressenti exactement la même chose... de l'ébullition mélangé à de l'inquiétude.

« _Buenos dias_ ! Devines un peu qui c'est ! »

En un clin d'œil, deux mains douces se posèrent sur les mains de l'auburn et lui cachèrent la vue, lui arrachant un hoquètement de surprise au passage. Pourtant, elle regagna son calme lorsqu'il mit un nom sur cette voix et sur cet accent qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles. Aussitôt, elle usa de ses propres mains pour retirer celles qui lui bandaient le regard et se retourner.

« Ambrosia, ça alors ! S'exclama la jeune luxembourgeoise juste avant d'enlacer sa meilleure amie. Quelle surprise... ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Ne prends-tu pas le Carrosse de Madrid, comme d'habitude ? »

Elle s'empressa alors de serrer son amie dans ses bras et l'ausculta une nouvelle fois du regard, toujours aussi renversée de la voir ici. Au passage, la brune à la chevelure bouclée en profita pour saluer le reste de la famille Cathelineau tandis que ses parents et sa sœur ainée Fernanda, qui venaient tout juste d'arriver sur place, se joignirent à eux.

\- Et oui, _sopresa_ ! s'écria à tour la belle brune espagnole. Attends un peu que je t'explique : figures-toi que la librairie qui devait me faire parvenir mon livre de Mysticisme - que j'avais tout de même commandé un mois à l'avance - m'a fait savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas me l'envoyer avant fin octobre ! Fin octobre, tu imagines ? Soi disant que leur livraison ce serait fait attaquer par une bande de lutins de Cornouailles ! Non mais quelle excuse !

\- Tu crois toujours qu'ils t'ont raconté des salades ? L'interrogea Fernanda, une très jolie jeune fille brune âgée de seize ans. Cela fait des années que nous commandons chez eux et il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes. Une petite erreur comme celle-là n'est pas si grave, surtout dans la mesure où ils nous ont remboursé tous nos gallions.

\- Pas si grave de ne pas avoir son livre de cours dès la rentrée des classes !? Fernanda, enfin... ! Et comment aurais-je fait pour suivre le premier cours, hein ?

\- _Idiota_ , tu aurais juste eu à suivre avec Euphrosyne et en attendant que _madre_ te l'envoie. Mais enfin.. quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire de bouquin est réglée.

\- ... Moui moui... mais je suis quand même contente d'en avoir un à moi. Et puis cela m'aurait vraiment gêné d'embêter Euphie.

\- Il n'y aurait pas eu de problème, l'apaisa la sang-hybride d'un doux sourire. Et donc, cette histoire romanesque t'a conduite jusqu'à Paris ?

\- Exact ! Il restait quelques exemplaires dans l'une des boutiques de Cachemarée-sur-Berges et étant donné que ma mère devait passer à Gringotts, je l'ai supplié au dernier moment de nous laisser venir avec elle pour que l'on puisse partir de là, vu que je savais que tu serais là !

\- Oh ! Intervint à son tour Alice qui jusqu'ici avait joué avec son crapaud. Ça va être la première fois que vous voyagez toutes les deux alors, non ?

\- En effet petite puce, affirma la brune aux boucles avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à la petite fille. Je suis tellement contente !

\- Et moi dont, plussoya l'auburn tout en esquissant un léger sourire. Le voyage n'en sera que plus convivial. »

À neuf heures et demie du matin, l'un des membres du personnel du bord - appelé le _"cocher"_ \- averti à voix haute toutes les personnes présentes que l'embarquement était sur le point de débuter. Prestement, tout ce beau monde se rapprocha du luxueux véhicule à quatre roues et un par un, les élèves - à l'instar des quelques passagers adultes - prirent place à l'intérieur pendant que leurs grosses valises étaient rangés dans les compartiments qui servaient de soutes par le reste des intendants. Ils ne gardèrent avec eux que leurs bagages à main et les cages qui abritaient leurs animaux de compagnie. Juste avant que ce soit leur tour, la fratrie Cathelineau eut une dernière fois droit aux dernières consignes et recommandations de leur parents, dont les maîtres mots étaient travail, prudence, bonne santé et courriers réguliers.

« Soyez sages et étudiez bien mes chéris, leur préconisa une dernière fois Galatéa. Prenez soin les uns des autres. Nous nous reverrons sans doute pour les vacances de Noël, comme d'habitude.

\- Et quant à toi jeune homme, ajouta Adrien, nous comptons sur toi pour obtenir ton diplôme de fin d'année. Hors de question de faire du Triwizard Tournament ta priorité, s'il a bel et bien lieu. Compris ?

\- Oui oui..., bougonna Côme le regard furtif et embarrassé. J'ai saisi.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, montez vous aussi. »

Ainsi ces dernières paroles prononcés, Euphrosyne, son aîné et sa benjamine s'engouffrèrent dans le colossal Carrosse de Beauxbâtons, qui était encore plus spacieux vu de l'intérieur. Bâti en duplex sur deux étages, celui-ci pouvait se vanter d'avoir une décoration somptueuse, axée sur un thème architectural rococo et aux couleurs de l'Académie. Pareillement à l'extérieur, l'emblème de l'école pouvait être aperçu un peu partout, notamment sur le sol du fiacre géant. Avec une capacité d'environ cent dix places assises, des banquettes confortables, disposées l'une en face de l'autre toutes les deux rangées avec une table suffisamment longue et large au centre de celles-ci, accueillaient les élèves en toute sérénité. Les larges fenêtres étaient encadrées par de beaux rideaux bleus clair retenu par de belles cordelettes couleur or.

Le véhicule bénéficiait également de toilettes et de cabines qui servaient de vestiaires, pour que chacun puisse revêtir son uniforme ou sa robe de sorcier avant d'arriver à destination. Grâce à la présence d'un espace bar géré par un couple de sorcier bon enfants au second étage, les voyageurs pouvaient commander des boissons rafraîchissantes ou des petits encas à des prix raisonnables, si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Et bien entendu, le personnel veillait aussi au respect des règles de courtoisie et de bienséance, ce qui voulait dire que les tapages, les vacarmes, les incivilités et l'impolitesse étaient strictement prohibés au profit d'un comportement exemplaire, sans quoi des sanctions par des retraits de points pouvaient déjà tombées.

Dû au fait que certains carrosses devaient embarqués plus tôt ou plus tard que d'autres suivant leur proximité avec l'Académie afin de garantir qu'ils arrivent tous en même temps à Chatœil, la ponctualité était tout aussi bien de rigueur et aucun retard de la part des jeunes passagers ne pouvait être toléré. Ceux-ci s'envolaient donc toujours à l'heure annoncé et les malheureux élèves arrivés en retard se retrouvaient eux-même en charge de trouver un moyen de transport pour se rendre jusqu'à l'école, le tout sans briser les lois du Statut International du Secret de la Magie.

Alors que Côme s'installa avec Fernanda et son ami français sur une autre banquette, et qu'Alice - qui s'était faite de nouvelles amies - fit de même de son côté, Euphrosyne et Ambrosia prirent place l'une en face de l'autre près d'une fenêtre avant d'être rejointes par quelques connaissances féminines de leur promotion. Avant le départ, elles saluèrent une dernière fois leur parents à travers la vitre, tout comme les autres élèves. Dehors, les parents reçurent l'ordre de reculer pour facilité le départ.

Le cocher, qui guidait les chevaux ailés palominos depuis son siège extérieur, agita simplement sa cravache magique. Et avec une grande élégance les douze grands Abraxans hennirent et se cambrèrent, avant de doucement commencer à trotter droit devant eux, sous les derniers au revoir des familles. Puis, d'un grand mouvement coordonné, ils accélèrent le pas et galopèrent à toute vitesse, jusqu'à s'envoler et à effectuer une ascension progressive dans le ciel nuageux. Peu à peu, le plateau forestier de Rambouillet disparut du champ de vision. Il s'agissait du début d'un long voyage de sept heures. **  
**

 **Fin du Chapitre 5.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Palais

**Nous revoici avec le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je tiens à remercier ceux qui la suivent et ceux qui prennent juste le temps de la lire en passant tout simplement par là. Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe éventuelles, les oublis de mots ou même les erreurs de synthaxes. Certaines m'échappent toujours malgré ma vigilance. Bonne lecture !** :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le Palais**

« Alors Euphie ? Est-ce que mon cadeau te plaît ? »

Ambrosia De La Luz souriait largement, impatiente de connaître la réponse de sa meilleure amie. Assise près d'elle sur l'une des banquettes et en face de leurs deux tasses remplies de chocolat chaud, elle observait avec une certaine fierté la bague luminescente qu'elle lui avait envoyée par hibou pour son anniversaire, quelques jours plus tôt. Selon ses propres explications, il s'agissait d'un anneau magique sertie d'une petite pierre précieuse unique, dont la capacité était de dévoiler les émotions de son propriétaire en changeant de couleur. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle s'illuminait d'une couleur rose, cela signifiait que son porteur était amoureux. Le rouge correspondait à la colère, le bleu à la joie, … ainsi de suite.

« Et comment, répondit Euphrosyne avec enthousiasme. Elle est très jolie ! Je te remercie infiniment pour ce superbe cadeau, même si la perspective de savoir que les gens autour de moi auront une petite idée de ce que je ressens rien qu'en la regardant me rend peu sceptique…

\- _De nada_ ! Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te fait plaisir ! J'ai eu un petit doute à l'achetant mais au bout du compte, je me suis dite que ce serait le cadeau idéale pour une fille aussi réservée que toi !

\- … Réservée ? Vraiment ?

\- _Oh_ _qué sí_ ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu as encore pleins de petites choses à me confier mais… ne t'inquiètes pas : je n'ai pas l'intention de te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu me déballes tout ! »

Les deux jeunes sorcières s'échangèrent un sourire complice avant de rire à l'unisson de bon cœur. Toutefois, Euphrosyne devait reconnaître que son amie espagnole marquait un point… et en plein dans le mille qui plus est. Comment s'y prenait-elle pour avoir une intuition aussi développée ? En tout cas, elle comptait bien partager son secret avec elle cette année et ainsi prouver à son frère aîné qu'il avait tort, le moment venu. Après tout, elle avait foi en elle et lui faisait confiance.

Il était déjà quatre heures et demie de l'après-midi et le carrosse bleu pastel et or, tiré par les grands et majestueux pégases blancs de l'Académie, continuait son périple au-dessus de l'hexagone dans un ciel bleu clair, décoré de brumeux nuages. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, le moyen de transport invisible aux yeux des moldus arriverait à destination et ces sept heures de voyage toucheraient à leur fin. Comme toujours, la traversée aérienne avait été agréable et l'atmosphère y avait été, une fois de plus, on ne peut plus conviviale. Le personnel de bord s'était également bien montré plus que serviables et attentionnés envers tous les élèves, ainsi qu'avec les quelques professeurs présents.

« Hey, écoutez un peu ça les filles ! S'exclama Hadhim Fékir, futur étudiant en quatrième année et membre du club de journalisme de Beauxbâtons. Figurez-vous que c'est désormais officiel : c'est **Hogwarts** , l'école de magie britannique qui va organisez le Triwizard Tournament ! »

Il fit irruption juste devant la table et les places assises d'Euphrosyne et Ambrosia, qu'elles partageaient avec quatre autres filles de leur promotion et leurs animaux de compagnie.

« Tu en es certain ? Lui demanda la Cathelineau, intéressée. Ça confirmerait ce que m'a confié Fleur Delacour le jour où nous nous sommes croisées à Paris.

\- Sûr et certain ! Affirma-t-il. Mes sources sont formelles, vous le savez bien !

\- Par tes _'sources'_ , j'imagine que tu veux dire tes parents, qui travaillent au Département des Sports Sorciers du ministère français, pas vrai ? emboîta Ambrosia d'un ton narquois.

\- Peut-être bien, peut-être pas, s'en vexa quelque peu l'éditorialiste en herbe. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai bien l'intention de partir avec la délégation pour cette occasion unique ! C'est le scoop de l'année et je n'ai pas l'intention de le rater !

\- C'est bien beau de vouloir partir mais est-ce que tu ne serais pas encore un peu trop jeune Hadhim ? S'enquit la belle _Renée Diop_ , vedette de la Chorale de l'Académie. Car je ne suis pas certaine que Madame Maxime et la direction te laisseront tranquillement te mêler aux compétiteurs, même si tu fais parti de la presse.

\- Rooh, ce ne sera pas un problème ! Vous savez bien que j'ai toujours de jolis petits _tours_ dans mon sac ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Je dois annoncer la nouvelle aux autres en exclusivité ! À toute-à-l'heure mesdemoiselles ! »

L'auburn esquissa un sourire juste avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, tandis que le jeune journaliste fila voir un autre groupe. Étant son cadet d'un an en terme d'année d'étude, le jeune _Hadhim Fékir_ avait toujours eu le don de l'amuser à chaque fois qu'il pointait le bout de son nez. Son caractère bien trempé et sa tendance à toujours vouloir faire les gros titres – malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que simple rédacteur dans la rubrique des actualités de Beauxbâtons – l'avait rendu plutôt populaire, pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire. Combien de fois l'avait-on surpris en train d'espionner ses camarades, prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai ou encore se mettre dans des situations improbables pour faire jouer son encre et sa plume… En dépit de ces petits défauts, il n'en était pas moins globalement apprécié par les autres.

« Le Triwizard Tournament, hein… En voilà un tournoi que je dois remporter ! »

Euphrosyne et ses camarades tournèrent d'emblée leur tête en direction des banquettes situées de l'autre côté de l'allée, à savoir celles occupées par une fille de leur âge – entourée par son cercle d'amis très fermé – qu'elles connaissaient bien.

« Geneviève Vermillion, souffla presque Euphrosyne en apercevant sa camarade. Quel… plaisir te revoir.

\- Plaisir partager ma chère Cathelineau ! clama la sorcière brune aux yeux marrons.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai bien entendu là ? S'étonna Ambrosia en dodelinant la tête dans sa direction. Tu te portes volontaire pour participer au Tournoi ?!

\- Évidemment, voyons ! Je fais partie de l'une des grandes familles de Sang-Purs d'Europe de l'ouest. Il est donc légitime que je tente ma chance afin d'accroître ma renommée ! »

À ses mots, elle caressa sans délicatesse son chat persan dans ses bras, sous le regard éberlués des autres. _Geneviève Vermillion_ était la fille unique d'un couple de sorciers Sang-Purs, appartenant tous les deux à l'une des plus vieilles et des plus illustres familles de magiciens de France.

« Tout ce que tu y gagneras ce sont des blessures graves, poursuivit finalement l'auburn en terminant sa tasse de cacao.

\- Voire même pire, termina la brune aux boucles. On ne le répètera jamais assez mais des champions sont morts durant ce tournoi. Déjà que tu ne parviens même pas à supporter la vue de quelques arachnes… je t'imagines encore moins en train de faire face à des créatures plus impressionnantes ! »

La dernière phrase de la belle hispanique provoqua un éclat de rire général autour d'elle, qui retentit également du côté du groupe de Vermillion. D'un regard assassin, cette-dernière cloua le bec de son assemblée avant de quitter son siège et de se diriger vers l'étage supérieur.

« Décidément, cette fille ne changera jamais, nota notre hybride avec un pointe d'humour.

\- Tu l'as dit. Encore une énième tentative pour elle de se faire remarquer, plussoya Ambrosia. Allons, suis-moi. Nous devrions aller enfiler nos robes nous aussi : nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. »

L'auburn acquiesça en silence et suivit à son tour sa meilleure amie, à la recherche de cabines disponibles afin de revêtir leur longue cape de sorcière bleue pastel.

* * *

Le carrosse céleste acheva sa descente en foulant de ses grandes roues le sol montagneux Pyrénéen, le point d'atterrissage se situant à quelques lieux du village sorcier nommé **Chatœil**. Rapidement, le personnel de bord invita tous les futurs élèves de première année à descendre du véhicule magique, sans oublier de les sommer d'y laisser leur bagages, qui seraient pris en charges au Palais. À l'extérieur, les dix-sept carrosses en provenance des douze autres grandes villes de France et des cinq autres capitales européennes, semblables en tout point à celui-ci, y étaient garés et d'autres jeunes pousses en descendirent dans un brouhaha et un léger mouvement de foule général. Contrairement à leur aînés, les jeunes élèves – qui avaient tous entre dix et onze ans –, n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendaient une fois dehors, étant donné que la destination finale du parcours ne se dressait pas encore devant eux. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent tous pris en charge par des adultes, les Carrosses refermèrent leurs portes et reprirent leur chemin - les uns derrière les autres - sur la terre ferme, en direction d'un sentier pavé à travers la montagne. Et à la suite de cet ultime trajet d'une heure, le terminus tant attendu se dessina enfin sous leurs yeux.

« Enfin de retour à notre seconde maison... ! S'extasia Ambrosia avec un large sourire.

\- Oui..., acquiesça Euphrosyne. Il était temps. »

Au cœur d'un relief montagnard à l'environnement boisé et fleuri, perdu au milieu des Pyrénées et non loin de l'océan Atlantique, un immense et beau portail lumineux - resplendissant, en or forgé et incrusté de pierres précieuses - se dressait devant la file de carrosses. Derrière celui-ci, un homme - qui s'avérait être _Monsieur Vieilledent_ , l'un des deux concierges de l'Académie - agita sa baguette d'un geste sec après avoir récité une courte formule en latin. En une fraction de seconde, les portes en fer dorés s'ouvrirent lentement et libérèrent le passage pour les fiacres géants, qui roulèrent sur le large sentier encadré par de grands arbres parfaitement alignés.

Suivant quelques minutes de trots supplémentaires, l'éclatant tableau à couper le souffle dont la sirène faisait partie depuis quatre ans déjà se peignit progressivement à l'horizon : un parc majestueux - composé de parcelles forestières, d'un labyrinthe, de roseraies, de vergers, de potagers, de deux pièces d'eau -, un grand canal ainsi qu'un gigantesque et somptueux palais aux couleurs bleu, blanc et or au style baroque, entouré par des jardins et des pelouses à la françaises, taillées avec une extrême précision. La grande _Fontaine Flamel_ , bâtie en hommage à l'alchimiste **Nicolas Flamel** et son épouse **Pernelle** , tous deux diplômés de l'Académie et dont la renommée était synonyme d'exemple pour tous les résidents, trônait fièrement en son sein. Les écuries - occupées par les chevaux Abraxans - et la tour de la volière étaient également discernables au loin.

Les dix-huit carrosses firent halte dans une partie de l'immense parc royal et les cochers, d'un ton tonitruant, annoncèrent enfin aux passagers qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sans grand surprise, une légère cohue résonna et les jeunes occupants descendirent les uns après les autres néanmoins dans le calme, dont Euphrosyne qui était bras dessus bras dessous avec Ambrosia, suivie par Côme, Alice, Fernanda et leurs amis respectifs. Un sentiment de réconfort l'envahissant, elle posa quelques secondes le regard sur l'éclatant et imposant château étincelant qui se trouvait à quelques pas de leur position, c'est-à-dire droit devant au bout de la grande allée principale. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Margot et Juliette, qui avaient elles aussi débarqué de leurs carrosses qui provenaient respectivement de Lyon et de Nantes.

« Contente de vous revoir les filles, les salua la brunette.

\- J'avais vraiment hâte de vous revoir ! Ajouta la blonde. »

Il était déjà six heures et demi du soir et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, pour le plus grand bonheur des fées lumineuses et des gnomes qui vivaient à l'extérieur, dans les jardins. Les nombreux élèves, qui étaient environ au nombre de mille quatre cents - les effectifs étant bien plus élevés que ceux de Hogwarts - étaient rassemblés sous forme de rangs plus ou moins corrects près de la fontaine à l'effigie du couple Flamel. C'est alors qu'un homme au style dandy et portant un large chapeau de haut de forme fit son apparition en face d'eux : il s'agissait de **_Jean-Yves_** **_Courbet_** , le vice-directeur de l'Académie.

« Chers élèves ! Tonna-t-il à l'aide de la baguette magique qui lui permettait d'amplifier sa voix. Soyez à nouveau les bienvenus à l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons ! Veuillez-vous, je vous prie, vous rendre au Kiosque Central pour accueillir vous jeunes camarades de premières années et démarrer la cérémonie de répartition ! Bien évidemment, prenez place sur les gradins par confréries ! »

Le **Kiosque Central** était un grand pavillon ouvert et orné de fleurs, construit au milieu du jardin sud et éclairé par des centaines de bougies en lévitation. Tel un amphithéâtre en plein air, il était entouré par des gradins en marbre. De même, on pouvait discerner grâce à leur disposition six « _factions_ » bien distinctes, avec leur propres drapeaux. De petites fées virevoltaient de partout et contribuèrent à apporter de l'éclat grâce à la poudre scintillante de leurs ailes. Les gnomes, quant à eux, étaient également au rendez-vous pour assister à l'événement, comme chaque année.

Euphrosyne, toujours accompagnée par Ambrosia, monta s'installer sur l'une des rangées de sa section. Margot et Juliette, quant à elles, prirent place chacune dans la leur, de même que Côme et Alice.

L'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons, était l'une des meilleures et des plus vieilles écoles de magie du monde. Selon certains, elle existerait même depuis plus de sept cents ans et sa construction aurait été financée par de l'or alchimique. Symbolisée par un blason représentant deux baguettes d'or croisées dont chacune lançaient trois étoiles, c'était à la fois une institution et un pensionnat noble et fier, animé par bons nombres de traditions, valeurs et de fêtes très importantes. Elle accueillait en son sein de jeunes sorciers essentiellement de nationalité française et vivant en France, mais également ceux originaires du centre et de l'ouest du continent européen, à savoir : des belges, des luxembourgeois, des espagnoles, des portugais et enfin des néerlandais. Plus rarement, elle intégrait aussi sur dossier et avec des frais d'inscription supplémentaires des élèves italiens, suisses et andorrans – car localisés en dehors de la zone réglementaire. Cela faisait donc d'elle l'école la plus large d'Europe en terme de taille et d'effectif.

L'atmosphère de Beauxbâtons était quelque peu – voire même beaucoup plus – éblouissante et lumineuse que ses consœurs d'Écosse et de Scandinavie, avec un curriculum plus orienté sur la culture. Par exemple, les étudiants y découvraient aussi la musique, les arts créatifs, l'écriture ainsi que la gestion de situations épineuses de manière diplomatique plutôt que par l'utilisation immédiate de sorts ou de formules destructrices. Toutefois, cela ne garantissait pas non plus que ses apprenants se comporteraient toujours de façon mature et adroite. Beauxbâtons encourageaient également toutes formes d'apprentissage et ses cours étaient moins axés sur la magie à la baguette que les deux autres établissements, elle qui valorisait avant tout les connaissances.

En dépit du fait que ses étudiants étaient tous originaires d'une poignée de pays différents, la langue officielle de l'Académie était et restera toujours le français. Elle était parlée aussi bien dans qu'en dehors des salles de classes. Pour ainsi dire, les professeurs et l'ensemble du personnel se montraient très strictes à ce sujet et mettaient un point d'honneur à ce que tous les résidents l'utilisent en permanence, car il était perçu comme rude et exclusif vis-à-vis des autres de communiquer dans un autre langage qui n'était pas compris par tous. L'Académie suivait donc avec fierté les uses et coutumes françaises et tous les jeunes sorciers pensionnaires éprouvaient souvent un fort attachement à sa culture et à sa langue, quel que soit leur pays d'origine. Cependant, ils étaient hautement encouragés à apprendre d'autres langues et à se familiariser avec d'autres cultures, afin de promouvoir et de continuer d'entretenir des liens cordiaux ainsi qu'un grand niveau de compréhension entre voisins.

Semblablement à _Hogwarts School of_ _Witchcraft Wizardry_ , l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons bénéficiait de son propre système de répartition des élèves, par groupes appelés « **Confréries** ». Cette dénomination faisait hommage aux nombreuses sociétés secrètes de sorciers, créées et établies en France depuis plus de mille ans. Ces maisons, au nombre de six, avaient été fondées par les six grands magiciens européens de l'époque et une créature fantastique les représentaient toutes. Constituant de véritables communautés de vie et d'apprentissage, chacune avait sa salle commune secrète. Cela dit, il n'y avait pas de séparation au niveau des dortoirs – qui eux l'étaient simplement par années. Elles s'affrontaient tout au long de l'année dans le but de remporter le _Trophée des Confréries_ , en gagnant ou en perdant des points grâce aux cours, aux clubs, aux matchs de Quidditch organisés, aux services étudiants, ... etc. Un professeur référant – tout naturellement un ancien étudiant diplômé de la maison – était désigné en début de chaque d'année, tout comme deux _Chevaliers_ – un garçon et une fille de dernière année – qui jouaient le même rôle que les Préfets de Hogwarts. De même, les fantômes guides veillaient sur ses membres et agissaient plus ou moins comme des conseillers, ou encore des mascottes.

La première, **Bellefélisse** – symbolisée par une fée et fondée par la vigie féerique _Mélusine Bellefélisse_ –, recueillait les jeunes sorciers dont les valeurs correspondaient en tous points ou en partie aux siennes, à savoir : « beauté », « fidélité », « amour », « idéalisme », « perfection » et « sérénité ». Ses membres accordaient une grande importance à la beauté sous toutes ses formes et considéraient qu'il n'y avait pas de magie plus forte que l'amour à leurs yeux. La fidélité – aussi bien amicale qu'amoureuse – leur était très importante et ils ne toléraient pas la trahison. Ils s'agissaient de grands romantiques très doués dans le maniements des mots, qui ne cessaient jamais de vouloir imposer leur vision du monde à leurs camarades. Même si ses membres avaient la réputation d'être les plus beaux physiquement de l'Académie, on reprochait souvent à quelques-uns d'entre eux leur naïveté, leur légère paresse, leur tendance à la manipulation d'autrui et leur superficialité. Leur fantôme gardien était _Émilie Frisette_ , ancienne comédienne romantique du monde sorcier, qui haïssait par-dessus tout les fautes de goûts et les personnes infidèles. Beaucoup de ses élèves s'orientaient vers des carrières d'acteurs ou de comédiens, d'enchanteurs, ou de sorciers commerçants. Par exemple, Fleur Delacour, Juliette Bonaugure et Benjamin Rousseau en faisaient parties. La couleur attitrée de cette confrérie étaient le magenta fuschia.

La seconde, **Panodin** et symbolisée par un faune – avait pour mots d'ordre « liberté », « témérité », « altruisme », « facétie », « sociabilité » et « non-conformisme ». Fondée par le faune _Gabin Panodin_ , druide protecteur des forêts de France, ses membres respectaient et entretenaient un fort lien avec la faune et la flore, en plus d'accorder une grande importance à toute forme de liberté, qu'elle soit de pensée, d'expression, de conscience, ... Anticonformistes au grand cœur, grands défenseurs des causes justes et plaisantins à la fois, la majorité d'entre eux étaient joviaux, fêtards, blagueurs, charismatiques, sensibles, amoureux de la nature et populaires, en plus de ne rien faire comme tout le monde. Ils étaient toujours prêts à tout mettre en œuvre pour défendre ce qu'ils pensaient être justes tels des activistes, que ce soit pacifiquement ou avec un peu plus de vigueur. Cependant, leur hyperactivité, leur insouciance et leur tendance à passer outre les règles restaient tout de même un léger problème pour le personnel enseignant et leur apprentissage. Tous ses membres étaient sous la surveillance et la protection de _Vriar Boismordu_ , un elfe des forêts fantôme qui n'hésitait jamais à les motiver comme il se devait. La plupart d'entre eux devenaient des herbologistes aguerris, des magizoologistes ou encore des médicomages. Hadhim Fekir et Jules Deschênes en étaient membres, tout comme la petite sœur d'Euphrosyne, Alice Cathelineau, qui l'avait intégré l'année dernière. Sa couleur symbolique était le vert émeraude.

La troisième, la confrérie **Charmandrier** , – dont le fondateur est le magicien-duc _Leopold Charmandrier_ et symbolisée par une salamandre – recrutait les jeunes sorciers sportifs et avait pour crédo « courage », « chevalerie », « athlétisme », « fraternité », « charme », « intuition ». Ces-derniers aimaient mouiller le maillot et excellaient généralement dans toutes les activités physiques. Fonceurs et impulsifs, ils préféraient nettement l'action à la réflexion et utilisaient donc bien souvent leur muscles avant leur cerveau. Néanmoins, leur tempérament têtue et bourrins n'étaient pas à sous-estimer, puisqu'ils pouvaient faire preuve d'une perspicacité hors du commun. Fougueux, dynamiques et extrêmement confiants en leur capacités, ils étaient également très charmeurs et étaient conscients du pouvoir de leurs atouts. Leur côté chevaleresque leur donnait des airs de bons princes ou de princesses impétueuses. Protecteurs et possessifs envers leurs proches, ils se considéraient les uns les autres comme une véritable famille et leur loyauté ne se limitait souvent qu'à ce cercle privilégié. Leur fantôme référent se nommait _Charles Rochemont_ , un prince extravagant. Tout naturellement, une grande majorité d'entre eux choisissaient après leurs études une carrière de sportif ou d'aurors. Côme Cathelineau, Famke Sollewinj - sœur jumelle de Pieter Sollewinj - et Paul Florilège en étaient membres. Leur couleur attitrée était le rouge écarlate.

La quatrième confrérie, **Pegasus** – fondée par le mage _Hippolyte Pegasus_ et symbolisée par un cheval blanc ailé – était sans nul doute la confrérie vue comme étant la plus prestigieuse de l'Académie. Leur idéologie était axée autour des mots « influence », « élitisme », « honneur », « détermination », « ruse » et « ordre ». La plupart de ses membres étaient souvent issus des familles de Sang-Purs, ou plus simplement les plus fortunés, bien que le compte en banque de chacun n'était aucunement un facteur déterminant dans l'intégration de cette faction. Cependant, tous ceux qui rejoignaient ses rangs étaient garantis d'avoir un avenir prometteur et brillant. Suscitant à la fois admiration et petites jalousies, certains pouvaient se montrer arrogants tandis que d'autres gardaient tout de même les pieds sur terre. Souvent conscients des attentes qui pesaient sur eux, ils étaient très fiers, sérieux, avaient un grand sens du devoir et faisaient tout pour être à la hauteur de leur réputation. Sauver les apparences comptait plus que tout à leurs yeux et ils n'appréciaient pas les activités dégradantes et le désordre. D'un autre angle, ils avaient tendance à perdre leurs moyens et à se montrer peureux, même si leur logique restait leur meilleur atout. _Giselle De La Vallière_ , fantôme d'une défunte femme noble française, les avaient à l'œil et les guidait fièrement. Dans leur rang, on pouvait compter Caspian d'Aumerie, Geneviève Vermillion ou encore Henri Lecomte. Après leurs études et en tant que leaders nés, ils occupaient surtout des postes importants au sein du ministère de la magie ou de la finance. Leur couleur attitrée était le bleu paon.

La cinquième confrérie, **Heldarya** – fondée par la voyante _Domithilde Heldarya_ et symbolisée par un farfadet – avait pour principes : « érudition », « persévérance », « loyauté », « respect », « solidarité » et « ambition ». Elle rassemblait en son sein les intellectuels, les travailleurs acharnés ou encore les rats de bibliothèque, peu importe leur statut social. Désireux de maîtriser leur futurs et d'accéder à un avenir plein de réussite, ils visaient l'excellence académique. Leurs atouts principaux étaient sans aucun doute leur motivation et leur goût de l'effort, qui constituaient de véritables armes. Avec eux, le slogan _"travail acharné triomphe de toutes les difficultés"_ prenait tout son sens et s'illustrait par leur caractère optimiste, audacieux, volontaire et curieux. Néanmoins, en dépit de leur nature studieuse, ils étaient tout-à-fait capables de jongler entre leurs bouquins et leurs activités favorites, comme tous les autres étudiants. Dotés d'une immense loyauté, ils avaient foi en eux-même et aux autres en plus d'être solidaires, l'amitié étant particulièrement importantes pour eux. Leurs faiblesses, par contre, étaient leur nature désordonnée, leur exigence envers eux-mêmes et leur entourage, ainsi que leur excès de logique. _Jacquemin Philidor_ , leur fantôme gardien, était un agaçant monsieur je-sais-tout. Margot Fontenay et Pieter Sollewinj - frère jumeau de Famke Sollewinj - faisaient partis de cette maison. D'ailleurs, le couple Flamel en étaient d'anciens membres. Une fois leur diplôme en poche, les élèves de cette confrérie se dirigeait vers des carrières de professeurs - que ce soit à Beauxbâtons ou dans d'autres établissements spécialisés -, de cadres au Ministère, d'archéologues, d'alchimistes... Leur couleur de prédilection était jaune ocre.

La sixième et dernière confrérie, **Wivernie** – fondée par l'enchanteresse _Amaranthe Wivernie_ et symbolisée par une vouivre – arborait fièrement les termes « créativité », « rêve », « culture », « originalité », « sagesse » et « émotion » comme philosophie de vie. Elle rassemblait les élèves ayant une affinité particulière avec les domaines liés aux arts, aussi bien moldus que magiques. Que ce soit dans les couloirs de l'Académie ou à l'extérieur dans les jardins, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher, par exemple, de chanter, de peindre, de sculpter ou encore de jouer de la musique dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre. Parfois même, ils n'hésitaient pas à transformer leur quotidien en pièce de théâtre, faisant ressortir au grand jour leur âme d'acteur et de poète. Les différents clubs de l'école les aidaient donc à parfaire leur art tout en passant un bon moment. Ils se révélaient être calmes, posés, réservées et aimables pour les uns, ainsi que sociables, excentriques, délurés et dramatiques pour les autres. Leurs qualités premières étaient sans conteste leur imagination débordante, leur inventivité, leur habilité, leur culture... mais également leur nature imprévisible mais tolérante. En revanche, leurs plus grands défauts étaient sûrement leur tempérament lunatique, la paresse pour une minorité d'entre eux ainsi que leur esprit perfectionniste. Leur fantôme guide était _Telestina Castafierce_ , une ancienne cantatrice italienne qui avait une sainte horreur des fausses notes. À la fin de leurs études, les jeunes diplômés s'orientaient en majorité vers des métiers de chanteurs, de peintres, d'historiens de la magie, de musiciens, ... Parmi leurs membres, on comptait notamment Euphrosyne, Ambrosia et Fernanda. Leur couleur attirée était le violet d'évêque.

Lorsque les étudiants furent tous bien installés et silencieux, le directeur-adjoint annonça l'arrivée des premières années par le canal principal, via de longues et luxueuses embarcations ensorcelées. À partir de là, le déroulement de la cérémonie suivit un protocole bien précis et presque cadré à la minute près.

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et sous les regards des six fantômes des congrégations, les belles barques magiques en or et argent - qui naviguaient bien sûr sans l'aide de rames -, firent haltes le long du point d'eau qui s'écoulait d'ici jusqu'au lac proche de Chatœil. Encore émerveillés par la beauté des lieux et leurs têtes tournant fréquemment de tous les côtés, ils en descendirent tous une fois à quai et formèrent des rangs bien ordonnés, sous la guidance des quelques professeurs et du second concierge qui les accompagnaient. Une fois près du kiosque et sous les yeux de leurs aînés, ils attendirent avec une certaine impatience que la répartition débute, curieux de savoir qu'elle confrérie ils allaient intégrer. Durant un court instant, Euphrosyne fut prise d'une vague de nostalgie et se remémora le moment elle s'était retrouvée à leur place, il y a quatre ans de cela. De ce fait, elle pouvait nettement comprendre leur agitation.

« AAEL Gauthier ! »

Le vice-directeur, son long parchemin en main, appela le nom du premier élève destiné à être reparti. Ce-dernier, tout timide, avança jusqu'au centre du kiosque où apparut un grand miroir en cristal : le _Miroir de la Contemplation_ , qui parlait et révélait à tout l'auditoire le nom de la confrérie intégrée après un examen à la fois précis et rapide. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui avait inspiré une des histoires des frères Grimm - deux sorciers ayant percé chez les moldus -, à savoir Blanche-Neige. De même, à l'abri des regards comme elle en avait l'habitude chaque année, _Olympe Maxime_ observait le tout depuis le balcon de son bureau, qui offrait une vision complète de cette partie du parc.

« **Heldarya**. » Révéla à voix haute le miroir, suivit par un applaudissement général, plus appuyé du côté de la confrérie ocre.

S'en suivit ainsi un défilé d'environ deux cents élèves européens, qui rejoignirent au fur et à mesure leur congrégation respective. De même, cette année, la distribution était plutôt équitable, chacune d'entre elles recevant à peu de chose près le même nombre d'étudiants. À la fin de la cérémonie, suivant la dernière répartition d'une jeune néerlandaise chez les _Panodins_ , un grand clap de fin résonna une fois de plus dans le jardin. Les douze _Chevaliers -_ une fille et un garçon de dernière année de chaque confrérie - furent nommés, les postulants ayant effectués leur inscription en fin d'année scolaire précédente. Suivant cela, les membres de la Chorale de l'année dernière - dont Euphrosyne, Ambrosia, Juliette et Margot faisaient parties - se réunirent à leur tour devant l'assemblée pour chanter l'hymne de l'Académie, avec pour principale choriste _Renée Diop_ , une belle française aux ascendances sénégalaises et à la voix d'or, issue de cinquième année elle aussi.

* * *

Dix-neuf heures trente. Le ciel crépusculaire venait de laisser place à un beau bleu nuit. Monsieur Courbet, satisfait par le bon déroulement des événements, incita alors tout le monde à le suivre dans l'ordre, les élèves se levèrent tous et empruntèrent le sentier principal jusqu'au Palais illuminé. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'aile sud et atteignirent la **Salle de Réception** , située au rez-de-chaussée et au bout d'un long et large couloir après le grand hall. Cette-dernière, comme son nom l'indiquait, était le lieu où se déroulait tous les repas quotidiens et festifs. Tout aussi majestueuse que le reste de la bâtisse, elle était digne des plus grands châteaux et possédait un étage : de grandes colonnes, des tableaux mouvants, des chandeliers et des bougies flottantes, des grandes fenêtres, de la poussière de fées, de la végétation, un décor qui changeait subtilement selon les saisons, les nymphes qui sérénadaient ... et le tout dans les couleurs de l'institution et un agencement très sophistiqué. Les cloches annonçant l'heure du premier dîner venait de sonner. Dans la grande pièce, six longues tables déjà décorés d'une vaisselle en or et cristal avec plusieurs couverts comme le voulaient la tradition et l'art de la table français - c'est-à-dire des ustensiles pour l'entrée, pour le poisson, pour la soupe,etc. -, éclatante et disposée à la française, les attendaient. Chacune à leur tour, les six confréries se dirigèrent vers la sienne. Une fois ceci fait, tous attendirent patiemment, debout devant leur chaise et sans un mot, l'arrivée de la personne la plus importante et la plus respectée de l'école.

« Chers élèves, veuillez accueillir votre directrice, Madame _Olympe Maxime_ ! »

Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers l'entrée de la salle, où se trouvait la plus puissante des sorcières d'Europe, Olympe Maxime la demie-géante. Ovationnée par ses étudiants, elle esquissa un sourire bienveillant et marcha le long de deux tables au milieu l'allée centrale, avec l'ensemble du corps enseignant à sa suite. Puis, une fois arrivée à sa table en compagnie des autres professeurs, l'élégante sorcière invita ses élèves à s'asseoir et entama son discours de début d'année dans un calme presque religieux.

« Chers élèves... bonjour, commença-t-elle d'un ton comblé. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, mon nom est Olympe Maxime et je suis l'actuelle Directrice de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. C'est un grand honneur et une joie pour moi de vous accueillir en ces murs. »

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentit après cette première partie. Olympe Maxime poursuivit sa tirade durant une quinzaine de minutes, invitant avec une certaine éloquence les élèves à se sentir comme chez eux et à faire de leur mieux durant cette nouvelle année scolaire. Elle présenta ainsi son pensionnat magique digne d'un conte de fées et l'ensemble des professeurs, leur raconta son histoire et ce qui faisait aujourd'hui son prestige. Dans la foulée, elle ne négligea pas de mentionner les incidents de la coupe du monde de quidditch, à laquelle un bon nombres d'entre eux - dont l'auburn - avait assisté. Par la suite, le passage que pratiquement tout l'auditoire attendait avec impatience fut enfin abordé.

« Comme certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, notre école va cette année prendre part à une importante compétition... celle qui oppose les trois plus grandes écoles de magie d'Europe : le **_Triwizard Tournament_** ! Cette édition aura lieu au Royaume-Uni, à l'école de sorcellerie **_Hogwarts_** ! »

Des hoquettements, des exclamations de surprise et une excitation sans nom s'emparèrent alors des étudiants, qui se mirent à bavarder un court moment entre eux suite à cette nouvelle. Néanmoins, le calme revint aussitôt sous l'impulsion du directeur adjoint, qui retrouva rapidement leur attention.

« Cependant et à compter de cette édition, reprit la géante sorcière, les inscriptions seront strictement réservées aux élèves âgés de dix-sept ans : il s'agit d'une nouvelle mesure adoptée par les Ministères français, britannique et scandinave. Cela veut donc dire que seuls les septièmes années pourront y prétendre. D'autre part, le comité des accompagnateurs - des quatrièmes années ou plus - peuvent se porter volontaire pour rejoindre la délégation, en tant que supporters et assistants.

« Et bien ! Fernanda peut dire adieu au tournoi, murmura Ambrosia en haussant les épaules. Tant pis !

\- On dirait bien, reconnut Euphrosyne. Par contre ça ne sera pas le cas de Côme, ou encore de Fleur.

\- En tout cas, nous, nous pouvons toujours nous inscrire en tant qu'accompagnatrices ! »

L'espagnole donna un petit coup de coude à sa meilleure amie d'enfance, qui lui sourit en retour.

« Les inscriptions pour faire parti de notre délégation ouvriront demain matin au secrétariat à partir de huit heures du matin, et s'achèveront le 30 Septembre à cinq heures de l'après-midi, expliqua Olympe. Suite à cela, c'est le corps enseignant qui procédera à la sélection des candidats. Et à présent que vous savez tout, je pense qu'il est temps de nous mettre à table et d'entamer notre festin. D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas non plus le _Bal de Walpurgis_ , qui aura lieu le 25 de ce mois pour commémorer cette nouvelle année scolaire. Sur ce, bonne appétit ! »

Un dernier tonnerre d'applaudissement et le repas de début d'année scolaire démarra enfin. Aussitôt les jeunes convives assis dans des postures irréprochables, serviettes sur les genoux et coudes hors de la table, les premiers grands plats apparurent tout au long de la soirée en quatre temps, dans des intervalles de temps d'environ trente minutes : dans un premier temps les entrées et les apéritifs, suivis des plats principaux pour terminer avec les fromages et les desserts. Les thés et les cafés étaient servis en toute fin de repas. Les dîners à Beauxbâtons étaient toujours très formels comparés aux petits-déjeuners et aux déjeuners. Une conduite exemplaire était exigée et les élèves qui manquaient de retenue en criant ou en riant beaucoup trop fort se voyaient sanctionnés par un retrait de points. Une certaine étiquette était donc de mise et les retards n'étaient pas non plus tolérés sauf motifs exceptionnels : tout le monde se devait ainsi d'être promptement à table à dix-neuf heures pile - la seule exception étant le jour de la rentrée. Parler la bouche pleine, manger sans mâcher ou par exemple faire de grands gestes avec ses couverts en main étaient mal vus. Les étudiants âgés de seize ans et pouvaient avoir droit à des verres de vins tout comme les adultes, à consommer avec modération bien entendu.

L'Académie proposait à ses résidents des mets typiquement français et régionaux qui étaient raffinés, remplissant et équilibrés, mais aussi quelques spécialités venues d'Europe de l'ouest et du sud, et du nord de l'Afrique. Tous ces plats étaient préparés par le chef _Hugo Lecocq_ \- sorcier excellant dans la magie culinaire -, aidés par ses acolytes elfes. Au niveau des entrées et des apéritifs, les résidents avait l'occasion de savourer tout au long de l'année des plats tels que : des salades, des fruits de mer, des verrines, des tapas, des tartines salées, des terrines, de la charcuterie, des croquettes, des potages, des soupes, ...

Les plats de résistances englobaient : du coq au vin, du steak tartare, des légumes issus des potagers de l'école, des fruits de mer chauds, des pâtes, du bœuf bourguignon, des crêpes salées, des riz variées, des gratins, des blanquettes, des frites, de la bouillabaisse, de la purée, des quiches, de la ratatouille, des galettes au sarrasin, des lasagnes, de la pizzas, des œufs, ... ainsi que des spécialités régionales françaises et d'autres mets européens.

Les fromages se composaient de camembert, de roquefort, de cantal, de bleu d'Auvergne, du Mont d'Or ... le tout accompagné par un large choix de pains.

Pour finir, la farandole de desserts comprenait : des yaourts, des salades de fruits et des corbeilles de fruits, des crêpes salées, de la crème brûlée, des gâteaux, des cannelés, des calissons, des tartes, des profiteroles, des crèmes glacées, des éclairs, des kouglofs, des loukoums, des macarons, des madeleines, ...

En terme de boissons, l'eau et le vin étaient bien sûr présents. Cependant, d'autres breuvages sucrées et gazeuses étaient également disponibles.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que le tournoi ait véritablement lieu cette année, admit Ambrosia une fois sa crème brûlée terminée. Euphrosyne, il faut absolument qu'on accompagne la délégation !

\- ... Pourquoi pas ? plussoya la concernée. Ce serait l'occasion de voir du pays et...

\- ... de rencontrer le fameux Harry Potter qui hante tes pensées depuis les incidents de la coupe du monde ! »

L'auburn toussota légèrement après avoir quelque peu avalé sa gorgée de thé glacée de travers.

« Ambre... ! Voyons...! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas sûres qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

\- _No no no_ , pas besoin de jouer les armoires à glace avec moi, très chère ! Grâce à ta bague, je sais que tu es gênée ! »

En effet, la bague scintillait d'un éclat topaz, prouvant que c'était bel et bien le cas.

À la fin repas, la Directrice souhaita une bonne nuit à tous les étudiants et leur recommanda d'être bien en forme pour leur première journée de cours le lendemain. Dans le même temps, elle leur rappela également que les inscriptions pour faire parti des accompagnants de la délégation seront ouvertes dès le lundi matin.

Ceci fait, les douze Chevaliers firent sortirent leurs cadets de la Salle de Réception, avant de les guider jusqu'à la cour centrale qui séparait l'aile Nord et de l'aile Sud. À partir de là, les filles furent séparées des garçons : le dortoir des demoiselles se situait sur trois étages dans une partie de l'aile Est, tandis que celui des damoiseaux se trouvait complètement à l'opposé, dans l'aile Ouest, les deux ailes étant à une distance assez importante l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Les dortoirs se composaient d'appartements, qui pouvaient accueillir deux à six personnes. Chacun d'entre eux, tout aussi luxueux que le reste du Palais, possédait le nombre de lits baldaquins adéquats et très confortables, des meubles de rangements, un petit espace avec des fauteuils, une table basse et une bibliothèque, ainsi qu'une salle de bain adjacente. Seuls des élèves d'une même année pouvait occuper la même chambrée et chaque étage correspondait à une année.

L'accès s'effectuait par de larges escaliers en marbre, or et argent, décorés par de belles fleurs magiques qui ne fanaient jamais. Arrivées dans les couloirs l'aile, les filles purent constater avec joie que toutes leurs valises et les cages contenant leurs animaux de compagnie - déjà nourris et chouchoutés - avaient été montées par les elfes. Euphrosyne, comme les autres, récupéra ses affaires et se rendit dans l'un des appartements libres de son étage, suivie par Ambrosia De La Luz, Margot Fontenay et Juliette Bonaugure. Il s'agissait d'un habitat pour six personnes et de ce fait, et elles offrirent avec plaisir l'hospitalité à deux autres locataires qu'elles connaissaient bien, à savoir Isabella Oliveira - une élève portugaise membre des Panodins - et Kim Girardon - élève belge et membre des Charmandriers.

Lorsque la demie-sirène à la chevelure auburn acheva son installation, elle libéra son chat Briséïs de sa cage et le laissa enfin gambader librement. La surveillante générale des demoiselles lui signifia ensuite à elle et aux autres que le couvre-feu aurait lieu dans trente minutes, ce qui leur laissait le temps de se brosser les dents, de prendre une douche, d'enfiler leur vêtements de nuit, de discuter ou bien de terminer d'autres choses encore. Euphrosyne, de son côté se rendit la première dans la salle de bain, se lava les dents et enfila son pyjama. Cependant, elle ne sortit pas immédiatement et actionna de temps à autre le robinet de la jolie baignoire pour faire croire qu'elle prenait une douche. Puis, quand elle estima qu'elle avait mené sa supercherie avec précaution, elle en sortit et libéra la place pour Juliette.

À vingt-et-deux heures trente, les cloches annonçant le couvre-feu général retentit et toutes les sources de lumières s'éteignirent dans les deux dortoirs. Après avoir discuté un peu entre elles, les filles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, avec une certaine hâte de débuter la journée de demain.

Vers trois heures du matin, à l'insu de ses colocataires, Euphrosyne se faufila sans un bruit hors de son lit et s'aventura seule dans les sombres couloirs de son dortoir. À l'aide de sa baguette, elle usa du sort _lumos_ à faible éclat, dans le but de ne pas éveiller l'attention des tableaux vivants et des statues de marbre qui sommeillaient. Vêtue de sa simple robe de nuit, pantoufles aux pieds et sa trousse de toilette en main, elle marchait prestement à travers les couloirs tout en restant la plus silencieuse possible. Elle emprunta de nouveau les escaliers pour se rendre au dernier étage de l'aile et arriva devant une grande porte scellée : la salle d'eau privative des Chevaliers. Grâce à une petite formule, elle parvint à la déverrouiller et pénétra à l'intérieur en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Suivant quelques coups d'œil pour s'assurer que personne d'autre qu'elle ne se trouvait en ces lieux, elle posa ses affaires sur l'un des meubles et échangea sa tenue de nuit contre un peignoir. Quand elle approcha du grand bain - éclairé par les rayons de lune qui traversaient la coupole en verre du plafond -, elle s'aperçut que la baignoire était déjà remplie d'une eau mousseuse et parfumée à la rose.

« Tiens donc..., songea-t-elle. Le bain n'a pas été vidé ? Comme c'est étrange... »

L'auburn haussa les épaules et n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle laissa tomber son peignoir à ses pieds et retira le bracelet magique de sa mère, qu'elle posa dessus. Puis, en tenue d'Ève, elle entra dans le bain chaud et relaxant. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa queue de sirène vermeille apparut pour son plus grand bonheur. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pleinement barboter et ce petit moment de solitude et de relaxation lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle agita légèrement sa nageoire et provoqua de légers remous dans la mousse, enfin dégourdie. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa véritable nature d'hybride aquatique, elle s'était secrètement arrangée avec la Directrice pour pouvoir bénéficier du privilège de se laver dans une baignoire plus large, celles des chambres étant trop étroites.

Alors qu'elle commença à se frotter lentement avec sa fleur de douche, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle et la firent sursauter. _Comment était-ce possible_ ? pensa-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête sous l'eau. À cette heure-ci, tout le monde était censé dormir, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'un des concierges ! _Mais ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de monter jusqu'ici..._

Cette fois le corps submergé, l'hybride continuait cependant de percevoir les bruits de pas qui se rapprochait du bain. Une silhouette ne tarda pas non plus à se dessiner au travers de la mousse et à fixer la position même où elle se trouvait. Désespérément, la sirène priait pour ne pas être découverte. L'idée même qu'une autre personne puisse découvrir son sang hybride était loin de l'enchanter. Elle ne souhaitait pas que ça arrive... Pas maintenant.

« Euphrosyne. Tu peux sortir de l'eau, je sais que c'est toi. »

En entendant cette voix féminine qui lui était familière, l'intéressée fronça les sourcils et sortit lentement la tête sous l'eau. En tombant nez à nez avec ce visage angélique qui lui souriait et qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux et se rapprocha du bord. Que faisait-elle ici, à une heure si tardive de la nuit ?

« Fleur ? murmura presque l'auburn. Que fais-tu ici ? »

 **Fin du chapitre 6.**


End file.
